


Game Changer

by bellafarella



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Drugs, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Love, M/M, Minor Violence, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, cuteness, i love these two boys oh my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 39,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lip and Mandy moved to New York two years ago after Lip graduated college. Mickey moved there as well a couple months later when Terry found his sex toys and nearly killed him. Ian got into West Point at 16 and joined the forces at 18. Now 22, Ian is done with the army and decided to move to New York to be close to his brother and best friend. When Mickey met Ian he didn't realize he met his game changer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Big Apple

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the same. Lip and Mandy eventually got back together and Ian and Mickey never met. There is no (Svetlana or baby). Ian and Mandy became best friends at 15. Tried my best to keep to characters, how they think, act, etc.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lip, Mandy, and Mickey now live in New York. A soon to arrive Ian is making Mickey a little nervous.

Lip and Mandy finally got out of South Side and moved into a two bedroom apartment in Brooklyn, New York. So much shit went down between the two of them in that shit hole known as the South Side of Chicago. Lip had cheated on Mandy so many times with Karen when the bitch showed back up. The only logical thing to do was run over the bitch, that's what Mandy kept telling herself anyway. After Karen left again to heal or something, Lip went off to college but kept coming back home to help out with the kids since Fiona was working a lot and Ian was off in some -istan country or wherever the fuck theres a war going on. Mandy and Lip got back together after he found out that her boyfriend Kenyatta beat the shit out of her for sleeping with him. He realized how much he loved her even if she's a crazy bitch. She's his crazy bitch. Two years after Lip graduated with honours and things were going great at home for the Gallagher's, Lip and Mandy decided to move to New York after Lip got a job offer at a major company.

A couple months after Mandy left with Lip, Mickey moved out there and got an apartment a few blocks away. He had to leave for the safety of his life. One day Mickey came home to find Terry in Mickey's bedroom looking at his sex toys, (ben wa beads, a dildo, and a couple other objects). Mickey thought he hid all those things really well, also no one steps foot in his room just to snoop. So when he got home and saw his dad, Terry attacked. He jumped off of his bed and ran towards Mickey. Mickey punched him straight in the jaw before he could get to him but that didn't last. Terry being bigger than Mickey flipped him over and knocked him to the ground and got on top of him and starting beating him over and over again. Mickey was able to push Terry off and reach for the gun he kept in his bedside table. Mickey shot him in the leg to get him to slow down then was able to knock him out with the handle of the gun. He dragged his psychotic, homophobic father to his own bedroom and tied him up so he couldn't come after him. He went back to his own bedroom and grabbed a duffle bag full of clothes and money that he's been saving. He knew his brothers would be home soon and they would take care of a bleeding, tied up Terry and know what happened when he was no longer unconscious. The only thing he knew to do was get a car and drive to New York to his sister.

Two years later and none of his brothers or his dad came after him. A couple weeks after he moved to New York, Iggy called Mandy cause Mickey ditched his old phone, told her to let him know Terry says "that faggot is dead to me, I better not see his AIDS ridden ass in South Side ever again". Mickey didn't so much as blink when she told him. He figured as much, and if he's being honest didn't give a rat's ass. He's always hated his father for how he's treated all of them, and he's always hated living in the South Side. After he found out that the fucker would rape his own daughter Mickey regretted not putting that bullet in the fuckers head instead of his leg.

Things have been going great for the three of them in New York. Lip has a stable, secure job and makes a good living. Mandy now 5 months pregnant no longer works, but she was working at a club as a bartender. Mickey works at the same club Mandy used to work at, he's a bartender as well and sometimes he's a bouncer at a gay club when they need someone, and during the day he works construction. Mickey lives in a one bedroom apartment but didn't want to live in the same building as his sister and Lip. A few blocks away was close enough for him, he likes having his own space. Room for him to breathe.

 

It was now September and Ian was moving to Brooklyn in a couple weeks. Ian was going to be crashing at Lip and Mandy's until he found an apartment and a job. They told him to get one in their building but he decided against it. It was too close for Ian's liking. He wanted a little bit of space so they couldn't just come by whenever they felt like it, especially since Mandy's going to give birth in a couple months. Plus he's always been around so many people in one place he'd like a bit of solitude for once.

Mandy decided to have a party for Ian since she missed her best friend and he was finally staying for good, she was so excited! Lip agreed to the party of course, since it was for his brother and like he really needed an excuse to get fucking wasted. She invited all of her friends and a couple of Lip's friends as well.

 

The party was Saturday night since Ian arrived Saturday morning, it was only Tuesday but she figured she'd tell her dumb ass brother now that he was coming.

"Hey fucktard" Mandy said as she just waltz right into his apartment and made herself at home.

"Bitch what are you doing here?" Mickey said back with no real bite to it.

"Came to see my idiot brother. We're having a party Saturday night." She said while flipping through the channels on his shitty TV.

"Good for you, what are you telling me for?" Mickey said as he sat down next to her and grabbed the controller from her.

"Cause you're coming. Ian's moving to New York, you know one of Lip's brothers, my best friend" Mandy said.

"Bitch I'm your best friend" Mickey said as he pinched her arm.

"You wish homo" Mandy said with a smirk.

Mickey just rolled his eyes and got up to get himself a beer. He told Mandy he was gay after she got that call from Iggy. She was the only one who accepted him completely so he didn't mind that she knew. Lip also knows but apparently he doesn't care cause his brother's gay too. The only other people who know he's gay are the random guys he picks up at the club he works at or at some gay club Mandy used to bring him too when she thought he needed to get laid. He never brought them home though, they are always either a fuck in the bathroom or he goes to their places so he doesn't have to stick around. Mickey also doesn't kiss.

"So are you coming Saturday?" Mandy said as he was walking back to the living room.

"Why are you even asking, you know you're going to make me come even if I don't want to" Mickey stated to his favourite sibling.

Mandy just proceeded to flip him off then snuggle closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. They spent the rest of the afternoon that way watching shitty TV. Lip came over a couple hours later and the two of them smoked a joint, while Mandy went to order some pizza for dinner.

 

The next day Mickey went over to Mandy's after work at the construction site. He didn't work that night at the club so he figured he'd go bum it with her pregnant ass. She was looking through a photo album when he walked in.

"Skank" Mickey said as a way of greeting.

"Assface" Mandy said back.

"What are you looking at?" Mickey said as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"I'm looking at a photo album Fiona put together for Lip when we moved. She wanted him to have some pictures of all of them since he wasn't going to be around every day. She sends him pictures every so often and we put 'em in here." Mandy said as she kept looking through the album and putting the new pictures in that they got in the mail that day.

Mickey was looking at them with her and saw one of the one Gallagher he hasn't met yet. He was standing next to Lip in his army uniform and Lip had his arm around his younger brother. Mickey couldn't help but stare. Holy fuck Gallagher is hot. He didn't know he was into redheads. Well he is now. Particularly this redhead.

The next few days after he saw those pictures of Ian - some of him as a teen, all scrawny and full of freckles, (which Mickey loved right away), others of Ian in his army uniform, and some of him shirtless by the pool with his younger siblings - Mickey couldn't stop thinking of the redheaded Gallagher. He would get hard if he thought about him for too long. He didn't know what he was going to do when he actually met him on Saturday.

 

Saturday rolled around - FINALLY - and Mickey didn't head over to Mandy's at 9 pm (the time she told him to come). He showered, smoked a couple joints, and had a few beers. He told himself to snap out of it, it was just some guy, even if he was like the hottest guy Mickey has ever seen, he needed to get his shit together and go to this party. Around 11 pm he decided to walk the few blocks to his sisters.

Once Mickey got to Mandy and Lip's, he just walked right in like he always does and spotted his sister talking to a group of her friends. He went over to her and she handed him a beer. He looked around but didn't see the redhead anywhere. After two beers he still didn't see him and their apartment isn't big he can't be fucking lost.

"Ay where's Gallagher?" Mickey asked his sister not really naming Lip or Ian, both were no where to be seen.

"He went with Ian to get some more beer. Didn't know how much we needed. Plus your ass finally got here and you drink all our beer." She said with a smirk.

"Fuck off" Mickey said smirking right back. They have such a weird dynamic but it's what works with them.

Mickey was standing in the living room (on his fifth beer) talking to some guy who used to work with him at the club when Mandy worked there. He flirts with Mickey all the time. He doesn't even really remember the guy's name. He thinks it's Jeremy but it could also be John, who the fuck knows. It's not like Mickey cares either way. They've fucked before and ever since the guy has been trying to get with him again, which Mickey is not into. He doesn't fuck the same guy twice.

Just as Jeremy/John/who cares was touching his arm and talking about god knows what, Mickey had the strangest feeling start in the pit of his stomach. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, and that someone was watching him. He pushed the guy's arm off of him and turned around to see a tall redhead starring right at him from the kitchen.

Ian Gallagher finally arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at a multi-chapter fic so bare with me. Tried to make the characters the same and how they would talk, think, etc. Please feel free to leave comments! Let me know if you like it by leaving kudos (or not), and if there's anything you want to see happen that I can incorporate into the next chapters. Thanks! :)
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	2. Welcome to New York Ian Gallagher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lip and Mandy are having a party for Ian who just moved to New York. Ian and Mickey finally meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the love already, wow you guys rock! I just wrote another chapter so I decided I'd post chapter 2 now. Hope y'all like it!! :D

When Ian and Lip got back to the apartment from the beer run they went to bring it to the kitchen. That's when Ian had the strangest feeling start in the pit of his stomach. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He immediately spotted what - or who - was making him feel like this. _Who is this guy?_ Ian thought to himself. He's noticeably shorter than he is, maybe 5'7, dark brown hair, he seems to have knuckle tattoos, but from where he is he can't see what they say. Ian is just staring at him and the guy who has his arm on him when all of a sudden he pushes the guys arm off of him and turns and stares right back at Ian. They make eye contact until Mandy breaks the weird - yet really hot - tension.

"Ian!" Mandy calls to him for the third time. Ian breaks the eye contact first and turns to look at Mandy who's holding a beer out to him.

"Sorry, what?" He says to her as he takes the beer.

"I was just tryna give you a beer. Geez what are you so focused on?" Mandy says as she tries to get in front of Ian to see what he's looking at.

"Huh? Nothing." Ian says as he takes a sip from his beer.

After a few minutes Mandy waves her hand over to the guy he was staring at before and calls to him, "Mickey!! Get over here!"

_Oh shit_ , Ian thought to himself. That's Mickey? Mickey Milkovich? That's the brother who moved to New York after they did. He's only heard about Mickey in passing from Mandy when they'd talk on the phone or on Skype when he was still stationed in wherever he was. She wouldn't really say much, other than he was her favourite brother, he moved out to New York, and lived a few blocks away, Ian never gave it a second thought since that's pretty much all she's said. He has no idea if Mickey is even gay but knowing that he's a Milkovich and has been to juvie a few times he figures he's not, especially with Terry as a father, the guy is the biggest prick ever, who's also homophobic, racist, and a fucking rapist. They had some intense eye contact though, maybe Mickey is gay? _God I hope so_ , Ian thought.

Once Mickey got to where Ian and Mandy were standing by the kitchen counter Mandy said to him, "Mickey this is Ian, Ian this is my moron brother Mickey" she said with a smirk.

Mickey rolled his eyes at his sister and said to Ian with a small smile, "Nice to meet you Gallagher".

Ian was staring and he knew this. He snapped out of it long enough to get out a "you too". 

"I'm going to the bathroom, she's fucking sitting on my bladder" Mandy said as she rubbed her stomach lovingly. 

Ian and Mickey were left alone. Mickey rubbed at his bottom lip with his thumb and Ian could see the knuckle tattoos that said "FUCK U-UP". They had no idea what to say to each other and were staring again, that intense tension between them again, and they both swore it got hotter in the apartment. 

"So what are you going to do firecrotch?" Mickey asked after a minute, he couldn't take the heat between them.

Ian blinked and made a confused face and said, "um what?" Did Mickey just call him 'firecrotch'? _I can get used to that_ , Ian thought.

Mickey rolled his eyes, "for work Gallagher. I know you were in the army, so what are you going to do now that you're out?" Ian looked at Mickey, he has such blue eyes that he couldn't concentrate properly and probably came off looking like a complete idiot.

"Not sure. Probably find something to make tips, you know make a little extra" Ian said as he ran his hand through his cropped red hair.

Mickey couldn't help but watch Ian run his big hand through his fire red hair. Fucking hell that simple movement was getting him hard. Ian and Mickey were staring at each other again and that heat was back.

Ian doesn't know why but he says, "Mandy was telling me about this club, I can't remember the name, but they're looking for a dancer, apparently the tips are great if you're good…"

"Yeah, PINQ. I've been there before." Mickey says before he even realizes. Ian just looks at him with a small smile creeping up on his face.

"Mandy's dragged me there a bunch of times.." Mickey says as way of explanation, even though it doesn't really make sense since it's a gay club.

"Cool. Yeah, I think I'm going to go check it out tomorrow. Mandy says she's friends with someone there who also used to work at a different club she used to work at." Ian says finishing off his beer and going to grab another. He sees Mickey's done his so he grabs another and hands it to the shorter male.

"I can go with you. If you want. I, uh, work security there some nights, when they need someone." Mickey says as he takes the beer Ian is handing him.

Ian is still grinning to himself that Mickey is gay. Well, he didn't flat out tell him he's gay, but he said he's been to PINQ so he must be gay… _God I hope so_ , Ian thinks, again.

"Yeah sure, thanks" Ian says with a huge grin on his face.

Mickey couldn't help but smile. Gallagher's got a fucking gorgeous smile, just brightens up the room, as gay as that sounds to him.

"Whatever firecrotch" Mickey says back.

 

They spent the rest of the night talking about random shit. Ian was telling him certain things about the army. Mickey just listened, he didn't do much talking. He didn't know what to say. Here Ian was, a fucking ex-soldier talking to him about god knows what, and Mickey can't form a coherent sentence about his own life to tell Ian.

Ian had left Mickey to go see Lip as he was calling him. As Mickey was watching Ian walk away that fucking Jeremy/John whatever came back and was touching his arm again. _God this guy is persistent_ , Mickey thought to himself.

"So who's the redhead you were talking to?" He asked, his speech a little slurred.

"Ian. Lip's brother. Parties for him and all" Mickey said as he pushed his arm off of him, yet again.

Mickey got that sensation that he was being watched again so he looked over and sure enough there was Ian watching him. Well he was looking between him and whatever his name is. Ian said something to Lip then came back over to Mickey.

"Hey wanna walk with me to the corner store, need a pack of smokes" Ian said into Mickey's ear.

"Let's go" Mickey said as he grabbed Ian's arm and dragged him to the door.

 

As they exited the building Ian took a chance and said to Mickey, "so was that your boyfriend?"

Mickey looked at Ian, _how does he know I'm gay? Whatever like it really matters, he's gay,_ he thought. 

"Nah man. Used to work with the guy." Mickey said.

He looked to Ian and doesn't know why but says, "Fucked him once. Persistent fucker though, won't stop hounding my ass." 

_He's so cute when he's annoyed_ , Ian thought.

"Who could blame him?" Ian said as he entered the convenient store with a smirk on his face.

 

That night when Mickey got home he couldn't seem to get a smirking Ian Gallagher out of his mind. _I am so fucked_ , Mickey thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments! Let me know if you like it by leaving kudos (or not), and if there's anything you want to see happen that I can incorporate into the next chapters. Thanks a bundle! :)
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/ and feel free to spam my ask, I can talk Gallavich all day.


	3. Firecrotch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian drops by Mickey's before they head to PINQ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to see Iggy Azalea concert last night, omg she's so perf! (thought I'd share that with you) 
> 
> y'all are great! thanks for all the love, I'm so happy you like it!! I'm writing a fic that I would want to read :)  
> Time for some yummy Gallavich-ness ;) oh and this is my first time writing smut so if it's awful I'm sorry.

Sunday's are Mickey's favourite day of the week because he doesn't have to go to either of his jobs. He doesn't work construction on Sundays or has to go into the club on Sunday nights since he usually works the busy nights which are Thursday to Saturday. Last night he didn't have to go into work and he had a great time at one of Mandy's parties as crazy as that sounds to him. A certain redheaded Gallagher moved to New York.

Mickey just woke up and all he can already think about is Ian Gallagher. Mickey is so fucked.

 

A few blocks away Ian startles awake and doesn't understand where he is. After a few panicky seconds he realizes he's in Mandy and Lip's apartment in New York. Ian usually startles awake ever since he's been at war. Every day was pretty much a threat to his life and the men/women in his unit. Some days he would wake up because a bomb went off not too far away. Ian didn't particularly like mornings. However, after waking up on this Sunday morning Ian realized he met a certain Milkovich the night before and couldn't stop smiling. There was something about Mickey Milkovich that just drove Ian insane. He wasn't particularly nice or pleasant to be around but he was sort of charming and seems to have a whole depth to him that you need to push through his walls to see. Ian's new mission isn't to get a job or apartment, it's to break down Mickey's walls and get to know the real him. Ian is so fucked.

 

Mickey had no idea when Ian wanted to go to PINQ to speak to Mandy's friend so he had no idea when he should go over to Mandy and Lip's place. It was a fucking shock to him when he heard a knocking on his door and see Ian there.

"Hey so I realized this morning that I never gave you my number so I figured I'd just come over so that we can head to PINQ together… That is if you still want to come with me." Ian said as way of greeting.

Mickey had moved out of the way and Ian was now in his apartment.

Mickey just looked at Ian kind of shocked that the kid was casually just there in his apartment.

"I did say I'd go with you so I will. Mandy give you my address?" Mickey asked even though it was pretty obvious.

"Yeah she did, I told her you were going to go with me but I didn't have your number so she just gave me your address and told me to come by." Ian said as he was walking around Mickey's living room. "I hope that's ok…" Ian said as he stopped next to a photo of Mickey and Mandy when they were kids. He picked it up then put it back down.

"Whatever firecrotch. Let me just grab my sweater." Mickey was about to go into his bedroom but Ian stopped him with "Wait. Um, we don't have to go right now. Mandy said she texted the guy and he said to come by when the club opened."

"So why are you here now?" Mickey said as he looked the redhead over. _Fuck how does he look this good?_ Mickey thought to himself. Ian had on dark jeans and a plaid blue long sleeved top, obviously dressed to look good when he went to get that job later. Mickey was just standing there looking like a bum in his track pants and tank top. Ian thought Mickey looked so fucking good, he was having trouble keeping his hard on at bay.

"Thought we could hang out." Ian said as he started walking around the couch to where Mickey was standing. Mickey had to try to focus on what he was going to say and not the really sexy tall redheaded man walking towards him.

"Want a beer?" Was all that managed to escape between Mickey's lips.

Ian smiled and said "no I'm good, thanks."

"Whatever Gallagher" Mickey said as he went to get himself a beer since he was starting to get really nervous.

When Mickey got back from the kitchen, beer in hand, he saw Ian sitting on his couch not really doing anything. When Ian heard Mickey approach he looked over and smiled at him. Mickey sat down next to him and asked, "want to watch a movie and get high?"

"I'm down for a movie" Ian said back.

Mickey realized Ian didn't say anything about smoking, he thought that was pretty strange. Maybe he just doesn't do drugs. He's from the South Side and a Gallagher of course he does drugs. Well he was in the army. Mickey was having an internal debate with himself over a small fucking fact. Mickey got up and put in any movie he found lying near his TV and made no move to roll a joint even though he knew that would help calm him. He instead lit up a cigarette and handed the pack to Ian.

Half way through the movie and Mickey still couldn't concentrate. He kept sneaking glances at Ian and Ian was doing the same, every so often they'd look at each other at the same time.

 

Mickey had finished his beer pretty quickly and got up to get another and got Ian a water bottle since he didn't want beer. _Maybe he's hungover_ , Mickey thought, but then quickly dismissed that because the whole night all he saw Ian drink was two beers and he seemed pretty sober when he came back from the beer run. Mickey just pushed those thoughts aside and sat down a little closer than before and handed Ian the water bottle. Now, Ian and Mickey's legs and thighs were touching and Mickey really could not fucking concentrate on this movie. _What did I even put in? Fuck why is Gallagher so hot I can feel his warmth on my leg,_ Mickey thought.

After that second beer was done and the movie was nearly over and Mickey had no idea what was going on other than the fact that he had a really hot guy sitting next to him with his leg pressed up against his. Ian had the same thoughts that Mickey was having. He had no idea what he was watching, all he knew was that Mickey's leg was pressed against his and all he wanted to do was grab Mickey and do awfully good things to him. They both looked at each other at the same moment. There was a raw sort of desperation in both of their eyes.

They both grabbed at each others necks and smashed their mouths together. They kissed each other so passionately and rough, it was all teeth and tongue. Mickey was fucking high on Ian. Mickey doesn't kiss, he certainly doesn't have guys over at his place, and he doesn't just chill with them on his couch. But Mickey couldn't seem to get enough of Ian Gallagher and his mouth.

They broke apart long enough to pull their shirts over their heads. Mickey got up but didn't let go of the back of Ian's head. He dragged him up off the couch and to his bedroom. Before they could make it inside Ian pushed Mickey up against the wall and started kissing his neck and down his chest and back up. Mickey groaned and put his hands on either side of Ian's head and brought him back up to his lips. They went inside the bedroom and Mickey pushed Ian on the bed and got to work on his belt and jeans. Ian lifted his hips to help Mickey pull his boxers and jeans off in one swift motion. Mickey then removed his own pants and he was naked as well. Ian looked at Mickey and smirked. _Commando, fuck he's trying to kill me or what,_ Ian thought as Mickey pulled his track pants off. Mickey got down on his knees in front of a sitting Ian and put his mouth on his hard cock.

"Fuuuuuuck" Ian groaned out as Mickey started licking and sucking down Ian's hard as stone cock and he ran his fingers through Mickey's dark hair.

The moans coming from Gallagher were getting Mickey even more hard. Ian has such a nice dick. It's big. Bigger than most of the guys Mickey has been with. He usually tops but he definitely wants Ian to top with that big dick of his.

"Mmmm, Mick. Stop, get up" Ian said and Mickey obliged. He got on the bed and Ian pushed him down so he was laying on his back with Ian in-between his thighs. Ian kissed him flush on the lips then to his neck, his chest, down to Mickey's hard leaking cock. Ian was definitely admiring the view of a fucking hard Mickey laying on his back waiting for him to suck him into his mouth. Ian licked at Mickey's tip, licking the precum that had formed. He took Mickey's length in his mouth. He was sucking hard and licking up Mickey's shaft.

" _Fuuuuck Gallagher_ " Mickey moaned as Ian was hollowing out his cheeks and taking Mickey's full length in his mouth and playing with his balls. Mickey was already on the verge of coming since he had gone down on Ian.

"Fuck firecrotch, get on me already" Mickey said and Ian let Mickey's dick free. Mickey fumbled around in his bedside table for the bottle of lube. When he found it he handed it to Ian. Ian obliged and slicked up a few of his fingers. He slowly shoved one of his fingers into Mickey. Mickey was still laying on his back so they were face to face. As Ian shoved that first finger in Mickey let out a small moan. Ian then inserted a second finger which got him another moan so he inserted one last finger.

Mickey was rocking back into Ian's fingers when he let out a frustrated sigh and said, "You gonna torture me all day or you gonna get on me?"

"Condom?" Ian asked a waiting Mickey.

"Fuck it. I'm clean, you?" Mickey said as he tried to get some friction between his and Ian's cock.

"Yup" was all Ian said before he started putting lube on his cock and slamming into a waiting Mickey. Mickey groaned out in pleasure and a bit of pain but that created more pleasure. Mickey likes it rough, so does Ian. Ian grabbed Mickey's hips and started rocking into Mickey. He wasn't pounding him like Mickey wanted so he said, "harder fuck". Ian is good at following orders so he did as he was told. He dug his fingers into Mickey's hips and started pounding into the older man underneath him and Mickey met him thrust for thrust.

Mickey thought he might have died and went to heaven. Ian Gallagher knew how to fuck, and how to do it fucking amazingly. He pounded into him so hard and rough just how he likes it. Ian hit Mickey's sweet spot, right on his prostate which earned him a "oh fuck yes Ian". Ian hasn't heard Mickey say his name yet, so far he's called him firecrotch and Gallagher. He likes Mickey calling him by his name, he really likes it actually. 

Both men were so close, Ian let go of Mickey's left hip to grab at Mickey's unattended cock that was laying between them. He started stroking Mickey fast so that he can come before him. Mickey grabbed Ian's head and kissed him and moaned into his mouth while he came all over Ian's hand and his chest. Ian broke the kiss and put his head in Mickey's neck and breathed him in before biting down on his shoulder and coming hard and deep into Mickey.

Ian rolled off of Mickey when his orgasm subsided. _Fuck, I can get used to this_ , both Ian and Mickey thought as they lay next to each other in their after sex haze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos! Soooo happy y'all like it so far!! I'm loving writing this! :)
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	4. Rule Breaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey doesn't understand how he let some ginger kid break some of his rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fluffy Gallavich feels. A LITTLE (for now!) :D

Mickey just had the best fuck of his life and it happened in his bed with his sister's best friend.  

Mickey and Ian are laying on their backs and all Mickey can think about is Ian's lips on his. That was the first time he's ever kissed a guy. Mickey has certain rules he likes to follow when it comes to the men he fucks.

Which are:

1\. no kissing

2\. not at his place

3\. no face to face fucking

4\. no sleepovers 

5\. no more than a one time fuck

6\. no hanging out

7\. no hand holding

8\. no dates

9\. no relationships

10\. no falling in love

These rules have gotten him this far in life and he just broke four of those rules in a couple hours. _How the fuck did this happen,_ Mickey thought. He doesn't understand how he let some ginger kid break some of his rules. But fuck does he ever like Ian's lips on his, and the hanging out on his couch wasn't so bad either. 

 

Mickey gets up and starts looking for his pants. "You can take the first shower if you want unless you wanna go to a job interview with cum on you" Mickey says to Ian as he finds his pants. 

Ian gets up and grabs Mickey's pants from him and drops them back on the floor. "Why don't you join me?" Ian whispers into Mickey's ear and leaves a trail of small wet kisses down his neck to his collarbone. 

 

Mickey broke one more rule in the shower. 

 

After Ian and Mickey went to the club for Ian's "job interview" they went back to Lip and Mandy's apartment. 

"Hey guys!" Mandy said as the two men walked into her apartment. She was sitting on the couch with Lip and her feet in his lap and he was giving her a foot massage. 

"Hey Mands" Ian said at the same time as Mickey said "Skank". Ian sat on the other side of Mandy and Mickey went to their fridge to get himself a beer. 

"Help yourself" Lip said sarcastically as Mickey made his way to the living room with a beer in hand. 

"Bite me" Mickey said back and sat down in the reclining chair that's placed next to the couch.

"So how was PINQ? You get the job?" Mandy said to Ian.

"Yup. I'll be working there most nights if things work out on Tuesday. It's going to be a sort of trial run since it's not so busy that night." Ian said as he intertwined his fingers with Mandy's and laid their hands on his lap. 

 

Mickey got a little jealous at the small gesture. It's not like he wants to hold Ian's hand but he doesn't really want Mandy to. 

 

Lip was about to head to bed seeing as it was almost midnight and he had work early or so Mickey thought.

 

"Oh Ian, don't forget you have an appointment at 9 am. I'll take you then drop you back here before going to work, cool?" Lip said as he stopped by the couch on his way to his bedroom, Mandy already in bed. 

"Yeah I remember. Sounds good" Ian said to his brother and put his feet up on their coffee table. 

Lip nodded and went to bed. It was just Ian and Mickey again. _How did we end up alone again and hanging out? And what was that about an appointment?,_ Mickey thought.

Ian was making no move to reveal what him and Lip were talking about so Mickey decided to just ask since his curiosity was too strong. "What kinda appointment you got tomorrow?" 

Ian looked over at Mickey and saw him rub his thumb over his bottom lip, _why is that so fucking sexy?_ , Ian thought. 

 

Ian wasn't really ashamed with telling people that he's Bipolar. He came to terms with it a while ago. He found out when he was 17 and still at West Point. There were some weeks where he felt like Superman, running 8 miles a day when he had free time, ideas following out of him like lava, and just so up about everything. Then all of a sudden he was so down. He didn't get out of bed for 2 days until they had to drag him to the doctor and they ran some tests. They diagnosed him with Bipolar disorder. The doctor had asked if it runs in his family and he said, "fucking Monica", then proceeded to tell the doctor that yes his mother is Bipolar. After that it was a trial and error type situation with his medication. The doctor would prescribe a drug and dosage and see what worked best for Ian. After a few months they got the drug and dosage right. He would go see a doctor every month to get the dosage right. When he was stationed they made sure he was on the right meds and had the right dosage to handle being at war. Now that he is out of war and moved to New York he needed to find a new psychiatrist so that he could get a prescription for the same meds and see if the dosage is still good. Lip had asked around to try to find the best psychiatrist for his younger brother. They had an appointment the next day with a Doctor Robin Stein. She was supposedly a very good doctor as Lip keeps mentioning to him. 

 

"Doctor's appointment. Well, psychiatrist actually but technically she is a doctor" Ian stated. "I have Bipolar disorder, need to make sure my meds are still good and that I'm still on the right dosage." 

"Bi what? What the fuck's that?" Mickey said more confused than ever.

"Bipolar. It's high highs followed by low lows over and over again. Unless you're on medication, which I am. The meds stabilize me so that I don't become manic or depressed. My mother is bipolar, so I'm the unlucky fuck who got her messed up genes" Ian said. Usually when people find out Ian's bipolar they say stupid things like 'I'm sorry' or 'good for you for being so brave', Ian fucking hates that.

Mickey just nods as if understanding what Ian just said and kind of hating his mother for giving this disorder to Ian who so clearly doesn't deserve to go through this. Ian just smiles at Mickey. He likes the fact that Mickey just nods his understanding to him and doesn't say some bullshit that Ian doesn't want to hear. 

 

 

A little later Mickey decides to leave since its 1 am and he has to get to work by 7 am at the construction site. Ian gets up and walks with him to the door. Mickey opens the door and Ian says, "do you want to hang out tomorrow?" 

Before Mickey can even really process it he says, "my place at 8". Ian has the biggest fucking grin that Mickey has ever seen and can't help but smile back at the younger male. 

 

Ian stays up and watches some bullshit TV show 'cause he can't wait to see a certain dark haired male tomorrow night and it's making him more awake than ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos! Love you all!!! :D
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	5. Date Night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey have an unofficial date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still writing it so I hope y'all still like it!! :p - sorry it's not very long!!

The next morning Ian and Lip are sitting in Doctor Robin Stein's waiting room. At 9 am Robin comes out and introduces herself to both males and leads Ian inside his office. 

 

About an hour later they step out, they say their goodbyes and Robin tells Ian she will see him next month to make sure things are going well and that he can call her whenever need be. 

 

"So how'd it go?" Lip asks Ian as they ride the elevators down to the main floor. 

"Fine. Meds working well and dosage is good. We gotta go to the pharmacy to get my prescription though." Ian says to his older brother. 

Lip nods and they make their way out to his car and head to the pharmacy and back home to drop off Ian. 

 

When Ian gets back to Mandy and Lip's apartment he spends a couple hours bumming it with Mandy before he feels like he's about to crack. He needs to do something. He hates just sitting around doing nothing, it reminds him too much of when he was in his depressed phase and staring at fucking walls and doesn't move for days. Ian tells Mandy he needs to get out the apartment so he goes for a run. 

 

When he gets back from his 4 mile run, they have lunch and afterwards decide to go look for an apartment for him. Ian has enough money saved up that he could get a one bedroom right now but it would have to be a really shitty apartment since he doesn't have that much. Ian kind of really wants to move into Mickey's building but doesn't want to look like a stalker. They start searching for apartment buildings in walking distance cause they don't want to be so far away from each other. Ian takes note of the ones he liked which were in his budget before they went back to Mandy's. 

 

Mickey has spent a better part of his day thinking about Ian Gallagher. He keeps fucking up at work and his crew is noticing something's up but they don't say anything since they're pretty threatened by him. Mickey doesn't know how he's going to get through the rest of the day without fucking up. 

 

When Mickey gets home at little after 5 pm (had to stay late cause he kept fucking up); he showers and puts on his track pants and a blue v-neck. He doesn't know if he should eat dinner before Ian comes or when he's here. It's not even 6 and he can't seem to decide if he should eat or not. His phone vibrates on the coffee table in front of him which snaps him out of his decision making process. 

 

 _Mandy's making dinner, wants to know if I'm eating here. Am I or am I eating at your place?_ Mickey sees he's not the only one who was thinking about the dinner situation. 

Mickey gets another text that reads, _It's Ian by the way._  

Mickey roll his eyes. Fucking Gallagher. 

 _Yes I know it's you firecrotch. Whatever eat here if you want but I don't do the home cooking thing, you're going to have to settle for take out._ Mickey texts back a little unsure as to why he told Ian to come eat with him. 

 _Figured as much. See you at 8._ Ian texts back with a smile on his face. 

Mandy didn't really ask him if he was staying for dinner or not but he decided to use it as an excuse to see what the situation would be. He honestly didn't know if going over to Mickey's for 8 was just to hang out or were they going to have a late dinner together. So he figured just text him, what's the worst that can happen? It turned out pretty good in Ian's opinion. 

 

Mickey is practically counting down the minutes till 8 o'clock. _Why didn't I say 7 or something?_ Mickey thought. It was a few minutes to 8 when he heard a knocking on his front door. He opened the door after a calming breath and crack to his neck. 

 

"Hey" Ian said with a grin. He was so happy to see Mickey even if he saw him less than 24 hours ago, he couldn't seem to get enough of the older male.

"Hey" Mickey said back with a small smile, moving to the side to let Ian in. 

 _Fuck he looks good, is that even humanly possible to look this good?_ Both men thought about the other. Ian was wearing dark jeans and a green v-neck shirt that made his green eyes pop even more, and a black hoodie since it was starting to get chillier with each passing night. Mickey just thought Ian looked fucking edible. Ian couldn't help but stare at Mickey in his blue shirt that made his blue eyes even more blue if that was even possible. 

That same heat and tension was back between them as they stared at each other taking the other in. 

Mickey broke first and said, "Chinese good with you? I'm fucking starving man"

Ian replied with "perfect." 

 

As they ate their dinner they were watching some action film with Van Dam in it, a movie Ian chose and Mickey didn't seem to care. Mickey got himself a beer to have with dinner and asked Ian if he wanted one. He said no and asked for water instead. After dinner Ian was helping Mickey throw out the empty containers and put left overs in the fridge. Ian grabbed two beers out of the fridge and handed one to Mickey. 

 

"Thought you didn't want one" Mickey said as he took the beer from Ian. Their fingers grazed and they both swear they felt a scorching heat on their fingers. 

"Yeah I didn't want with dinner. Now I want one" Ian replied after a brief moment. 

"Do you not drink much cause of your meds?" Mickey asked. He's always been pretty curious but it seems to grow to a need to know with Ian. 

"Depends. I only had a couple beers the night I got here cause it was a party and it's not like I got buzzed so I was fine. I'm able to drink if I want to. I just wanted to make sure my meds were still good and so was my dosage. Both are good as told by the Doc today so I can have a few drinks if I want. As long as I don't stop taking the meds" Ian stated. 

Mickey just clinked his beer bottle to Ian's and made his way back over to the living room. A smiling Ian followed close behind. 

 

A couple more beers later and both men were right back where they were the day before. Sitting in front of Mickey's shitty TV watching god knows what with their legs and thighs touching and every so often "sneaking" glances at each other. They shared a few cigarettes and every time their fingers would touch. The first time it sort of just happened just like with the beer but after that it seemed to be intentional and every time there was that same heat. 

Ian couldn't handle the tension and his dick grew with anticipation as to what would happen between them tonight and his jeans were started to get really uncomfortable. He could also see that he had the same effect on Mickey as Mickey had on him, if the growing dick in Mickey's track pants was a tell. 

Ian put his hand on Mickey's left knee and slowly started trailing his hand up Mickey's leg until he got within a couple inches from Mickey's crotch. 

"You gonna do something about it firecrotch or you gonna stare at it all night?" Mickey said. He was already hard before Ian started touching his leg, now he was just impatient and needed those big hands on his dick. 

Ian smirked at Mickey and freed his dick from his track pants. Ian proceeded to rub the precum that had formed at the tip of Mickey's erection and started slowly stroking Mickey's dick. Ian was kissing Mickey's neck and stroking his dick a little harder with each suck and kiss to his neck. 

Mickey turned his head wanting Ian's mouth on him. He groaned when Ian depended the kiss and stuck his tongue down his throat. Ian had one hand in Mickey's cropped dark hair and one still stroking his already really hard cock. Mickey wanted Ian in his mouth again. He pushed him off of him and got on his knees in front of him and started undoing the redheads jeans. Ian helped by lifting up his hips and soon enough his jeans were around his ankles. Mickey licked at Ian's precum and licked up and down his shaft before taking him fully into his mouth. 

Ian was moaning and grabbing onto Mickey's hair. If he kept this up he wasn't going to last much longer. 

"Fuck Mick stop I'm going to come" Ian said and tried to push Mickey's head away. Mickey wasn't having any of that, he wanted to taste Ian. He kept sucking on Ian's dick and playing with his balls a bit. Soon enough Ian was coming into Mickey's mouth with a loud moan of Mickey's name. Mickey took everything Ian gave him and swallowed whole. 

He got off his knees and sat next to Ian on the couch with his throbbing hard dick. Ian looked over at Mickey and dropped right on his knees in front of him and returned the favour. Mickey was already leaking while he was sucking off Gallagher that it didn't take much for him to be coming into Ian's mouth with a groan and a hand fisted in Ian's hair. 

 

The men removed their clothes and moved to the bedroom already ready for another round. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos! Love you all!!! :D
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	6. Fuck you is what you were invited to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their unofficial date/hang out thing, Ian sleeps over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys still like this story :)  
> (some canon lines fyi)  
> Sorry it's not very long x

A couple rounds later and both men were exhausted. They were laying on their backs on Mickey's bed completely sated from all the sex. All Mickey wanted was to go to sleep. Mickey just shut his eyes and was about to fall asleep when he heard and felt Ian get up from the bed. Mickey opened his eyes and Ian was looking for his clothes and already slipping on his black briefs.

 

"If you wanna crash here you can" Mickey said as he rubbed his thumb over his bottom lip and watching Ian.  

"Was I just invited to a sleepover?" Ian asked with a smirk. 

"Fuck you is what you were invited to" Mickey said back with an eye roll. 

 

Ian laughed. Like a full on laugh. Mickey immediately thought that that was his new favourite sound. He couldn't help but laugh and smile at the stupid redhead. Mickey moved the sheets over and Ian slipped his briefs off and climbed in on the side next to the wall. 

 

Mickey is turned facing the door with his back to Ian. Right before Mickey is about to fall asleep he feels Ian move his body towards him. _Are we seriously spooning right now_ , Mickey thought to himself but made no move to move away from Ian. Ian then wraps his arm over Mickey's waist and lays his hand on Mickey's hand. Again, Mickey makes no move to move away. 

 

Mickey realizes that he keeps breaking his rules for Ian Gallagher but he can't seem to help it. 

 

 

For the first time in a long time Ian didn't startle awake. It was a little past 6 am on Tuesday morning and Ian was in bed spooning a still sleeping Mickey. He couldn't help the huge grin that was spreading on his face. Ian didn't want to wake up Mickey but he didn't know when he needed to get to work by. Also Ian had to take his meds soon and they were back at the apartment since he didn't know he'd be sleeping at Mickey's. He takes Lithium every day at 7 am. It helps stabilize his mood, and is used to treat his bipolar disorder, as well as mania, depression, and aggressive behaviour. Ian used to take antidepressants as well but after some trial and error, him and his doctor saw that Lithium was his best treatment along with the regular therapy sessions. 

 

Mickey can feel that Ian is also awake, he's rubbing his thumb absentmindedly on the back of Mickey's hand that he's still holding. Mickey sees that it's already past 6 am and needs to start getting ready to head to the construction site that's a few train stops away from his place. He's about to turn around and face him but Ian is already getting up from the bed. Mickey watches him as he puts his briefs on. 

 

"Going somewhere firecrotch?" Mickey says and startles Ian who didn't know he was awake. 

"Fuck you scared me. Yeah.. don't you have work?" Ian asks Mickey who's sitting up in bed. 

"Yup, I need to grab a quick shower" Mickey says as he gets out of bed. He starts walking past Ian and says with a smirk and a lift of his eyebrows, "you _coming_ Gallagher?" 

 

Once again Ian removed his briefs and followed Mickey to the bathroom. 

 

Before Mickey could turn the water on Ian turned him around to face him and pushed him against the wall next to the tub. Ian kissed Mickey flush on the lips. Mickey opened his mouth to allow Ian's tongue in. They kissed with that same urgency they seem to always have. Mickey's tattooed hands were on either side of Ian's head holding him in place. Ian had one hand holding on to the back of Mickey's head and one holding onto his waist. Ian rolls his hips and pushes his dick against Mickey's. They're both already so hard and the friction is driving them insane. 

 

Mickey breaks the kiss first, reaching into the tub he turns the shower on and gets in. Ian steps in behind him. Mickey has his back to Ian and is standing underneath the water stream. The water pressure isn't the best but the water is warm. Ian pressed small kisses to Mickey's shoulders while holding onto his hips. They're standing close enough that Ian's dick is pressing at Mickey's entrance and Mickey can't help but rock back into it. Ian feeling Mickey rock back into him grabs the soap and starts rubbing it in his hands to get them all soapy. He starts rubbing his hands down Mickey's back and to his ass. He puts one soapy finger into Mickey's entrance. Mickey lets out a small moan and pushes back into Ian's finger. Ian proceeds to insert a second finger, then one more. Ian is fingering Mickey's tight warm entrance making Mickey groan out. Ian reaches around and grabs Mickey's cock with his other hand and starts stroking the older male. 

Mickey doesn't want to come yet. He wants Ian inside him, _now._ “Fuck get in me Gallagher" Mickey manages to say as he tries to not come all over the bathtub floor. 

Ian lathers up his hard cock and moves Mickey out of the water stream and bends him over. He pushes into Mickey's entrance in one swift motion. Mickey moans out and meets Ian thrust for thrust. Mickey is definitely a power bottom. 

Ian pulls Mickey up so that his back is pressed up against his front and he reaches over once again and strokes up and down Mickey's hard, leaking dick. Mickey reaches back and puts his hand on the back of Ian's head and pulls him into a kiss. The kiss deepens as Mickey's orgasm approaches. Mickey comes into Ian's hand with a moan that gets swallowed by Ian's mouth still on his. A couple pumps more and Ian is shooting hot and deep into Mickey. 

 

It was now close to 7 am and Ian had to get back right now to take his meds. He didn't realize he was rushing until Mickey said, "you in some kind of rush firecrotch? I thought I was the one who had to get to work." 

"Just need to get back. Meds are back at the apartment" Ian says as he makes his way to the living room to retrieve his discarded shirt from the night before. 

Mickey walks out fully dressed just as Ian slipped his v-neck back on. "What time do you have to take them at?" Mickey asked as he approached Ian.

"7 am every day" Ian says as he slips his hoodie on.

Mickey checks his phone and sees that its already 7 am so he says, "Shit. 'kay let's go".

Ian rolls his eyes and says, "it doesn't matter if its not exactly 7 when I take them Mick.”

"I still gotta get to fucking work though" Mickey says as he grabs his keys off the little table next to the front door. 

  

They make their way down two flights of stairs and exit the building. 

 

"You got your first shift at PINQ tonight ay?” Mickey says as he walks side by side with Ian towards Mandy's. It's not like he's walking Ian home or anything the train station is that way. 

Ian looks to Mickey with a small smile and says, "yeah at 10 when the club opens".

 

They made it the short distance back to Lip and Mandy's. Mickey doesn't really know what he should do. He kind of wants to kiss Ian but also just wants to walk away. Before he could do anything though Ian kisses him on the lips. It wasn't a quick, small peck but it also wasn't a full on tongue kiss. It was short and sweet.

 

Ian winks at him and says, "see you soon". Before Mickey can say anything though Ian enters the apartment building. 

 

Mickey doesn't know how but he makes it to work (late because of the shower sex) and is still thinking about that kiss with Ian and that wink he gave him. If that wasn't the hottest thing Mickey has seen he doesn't know what is. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos! xo
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	7. Little Red Riding Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey goes to PINQ to see Ian on his first day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys still like this story!  
> (some canon stuff fyi)  
> Please let me know if there's something that you would like to see happen between any of the characters. x

Ian gets to PINQ 30 minutes before opening (as told by his new boss Casey) so that he can get a uniform and locker, and to meet the guys and get a tour. PINQ is located in West Village where most of the gay clubs/bars are located. Where they live in Brooklyn is about a 30 minute car ride away, Ian’s glad Lip was willing to drive him considering it was his first day. 

 

He can’t remember everyone’s names cause there’s a lot of them but he remembers a few who seem really nice so far. Also there were only about 10 dancers that night.

 

He likes Drew. He’s been there the longest and he’s very chill. He seems genuinely interested in getting to know Ian and not in a sexual way since he’s married to a guy named Kenny and they have twin girls. 

 

There’s one guy who seems like the biggest douchebag in the world. His name’s Shawn. He’s so goddamn cocky and sometimes that can be kind of sexy if the guy is nice but he definitely doesn’t seem to be. _He is really sexy though_ , Ian thinks. When they met he said “hey we finally got ourselves a firecrotch in the group”. Ian didn’t like that, he only likes it when Mickey calls him firecrotch cause he says it as a cute pet name. “So does the carpet actually match the drapes?” Shawn had said when Ian didn’t say anything back to him. “Wouldn’t you like to know” Ian said to the arrogant guy standing across from him. Shawn just winked at him and walked away. 

 

The other guy who’s name he can remember is Diego. He’s definitely got that whole tall, dark and handsome thing going for him. Ian thinks Diego might be into him. Unless he’s always touchy with everybody else. He touched Ian’s arm a lot when they were talking (the get to know the new guy talk). 

 

Ian had himself a drink when the club opened before getting up on the small platform to start dancing. His uniform, which is so tiny can barely be called a uniform, consisted of tiny red shorts to match his red hair. The “uniforms” weren’t all the same. Some had green, gold, blue, pink, yellow, etc. They were all very bright though so that you can spot them easily. 

 

Ian got up on his little platform and started dancing to the music. Ian loves to dance. It’s so freeing to him. He’s never done it in front of so many people before and certainly never got paid for it but he just imagines himself dancing by himself in his bedroom where he usually dances. The beat is amazing, super easy for Ian to dance and grind to. 

 

A few of the older men keep trying to grab Ian’s ass or touch him while he’s up there but security is quick and is telling them to not grope the dancers. They do touch him when they slip some bills into his little shorts. 

 

 

 

Back in Brooklyn, Mickey is sitting in his apartment flipping through the channels on his TV smoking a cigarette. It’s almost 11 o’clock and all he can think about is Ian and all the dudes trying to grope him in his skimpy ass “uniform”. Mickey keeps thinking about showing up but he doesn’t want to come off as needy or some bullshit. He put it off thus far but is going a little crazy inside. 

 

 _Fuck it,_ Mickey thinks. He goes into his bedroom and gets dressed. He showered when he came home from work so he’s already clean. He puts on dark skinny jeans and a black button up shirt with a black tank top underneath and his boots. 

 

Mickey doesn’t feel like taking the train so he goes over to Mandy’s to see if Lip will let him borrow his company car. 

 

When he gets to his sister’s he walks in like he always does. Mandy and Lip are sitting on the couch watching a movie and he’s rubbing her feet again. 

 

“Ay Gallagher, can I borrow your car?” He asks Lip when Lip looked up at him. 

 

“Yeah sure, what for?” Lip says moving Mandy’s feet off of him to go get his key. 

 

Mickey wants to tell him to mind his own but it is his car so he says, “going to see a friend” with a small shrug of his shoulders.

 

“What friend? You don’t have friends” Mandy says from her spot on the couch.

 

“Bitch I have friends. And mind your own business” Mickey says to his nosy sister.

 

Once Lip hands him the key he says thanks and he’ll bring his car back tonight and slip the key under their door. 

 

 

 

As well as being a dancer on the platform, Ian does lap dances for 25$. He’d rather not but you keep the money you make, plus if you’re good the guys give you an extra tip. He gave maybe 5 dances in 20 minutes which is pretty good considering it's a Tuesday night and his first shift. He seems to be popular so far with the clients. Especially the older men.

 

It was midnight and Ian was back on his little platform. All of a sudden he had that same sensation he got the other night when he met Mickey. He turned and saw that Mickey was at the club standing against the bar with a drink in hand watching Ian. _When did he get here?_ Ian thought. Ian decided to give Mickey a little show so he started dancing like he was before. He was moving his hips very suggestively and rolling his body. Ian ran his hand down his body and back up again as he rolled his hips in time with the music. Ian trailed his right hand down his body again but when he got to the hem of his little shorts he ran his hand over his dick and cupped himself briefly before trailing his hand back up his body again. 

 

Mickey was getting hard watching Ian dance like this for him and the dick grabbing _fuuuuuck is he trying to torture me_ , Mickey thought. Before he realized it Mickey was making his way over to Ian’s platform. Ian looked down at Mickey when he got to him and said over the music “see something you like big guy?” as he kept grinding his hips. 

 

Mickey smirked and said, “get your ass down here”. 

 

Ian smiled and hopped off his platform. Once he was standing in front of Mickey, Mickey grabbed the back of Ian’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. This might have been the best kiss they’ve ever had. It wasn’t as rough as usual, it wasn’t sweet and innocent, it was all passion and hunger. They kissed so deeply with small licks inside each others mouths. Mickey had one hand on the back of Ian’s neck and the other on his shoulder and Ian had one hand on Mickey’s hip and the other holding his face. 

 

They were interrupted by a clearing of someones throat. They broke their lips apart and just looked at each other before turning to see who was the jerk off who interrupted their heated make out. 

 

“How about a dance little red riding hood?” the old guy who interrupted them said to Ian.

 

“The fuck did you just call him?” Mickey asked with raised eyebrows. 

 

“What? Oh not you. I want a dance from Red here” the man said still looking at Ian who hasn’t said a word yet. 

 

“Yeah not gonna happen, why don’t you fuck off and find someone older who can give you a lap dance you old fuck” Mickey said to the man who was getting on his nerves.

 

The man left since Mickey was pretty scary and he didn’t want to get his ass handed to him. 

 

Mickey turned to see Ian with a shit eating grin. 

 

“What the fuck are you smiling for?” Mickey said as he was trying to suppress his own smile.

 

“What was all that about?” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Threatening my clients Mick, you’re going to make me lose out on tips” Ian said as he got closer to Mickey. 

 

Mickey raised his eyebrows at him and said, “how much than tough guy?” 

 

“25 bucks gets you a dance” Ian said with a smirk.

 

“25 bucks for your ass huh? Never had to pay for that shit before” Mickey said as he took out the money from his wallet. 

 

He was about to hand Ian the money when Ian pulled his shorts away so Mickey could put the money there. Mickey just raised his eyebrows at him but put the money in Ian’s waistband. Ian brought Mickey over to where there were couches and pushed him down on it. He then straddled Mickey and started rolling his hips. He was so in tune with the music, beat for beat, thrust for thrust. Ian had his mouth near Mickey’s ear and said, “so how’s your day going so far?” 

 

“How’s my fuckin day going?” Mickey said a little baffled. He was getting so fucking hard with Ian grinding on him, the question caught him off guard. 

 

Ian just laughed and continued his dance/torture. Ian was grinding into Mickey, both men so hard, their dicks were rubbing through their pants and creating a torturing friction. Ian ran his hand down Mickey’s chest and had the other hand resting near his head. Mickey placed his hands on both of Ian’s thighs. 

 

Once the song ended Ian got up and trailed a hand down Mickey’s thigh and said, “that was fun, find me if you want another one”.

 

Shocked Mickey got up and grabbed Ian’s arm and said, “are you fucking kidding me?” 

 

Ian just laughed and grabbed Mickey and kissed him on the lips. It wasn’t like the kiss they had before but it was just as good. 

 

They broke apart and Ian said, “I need to get back to work”.

 

“Wait hold on. What’s with the ‘little red riding hood’ shit?” Mickey asked, he couldn’t help his curiosity. 

 

Ian just shrugged and said, “cause of my red hair I guess”.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and said, “I’ll be at the bar”. He was about to walk away when Ian stopped him. 

 

“You’re staying?” He asked a little shocked. 

 

“Somebody’s gotta make sure you don’t choke on any grey pubes” Mickey said with a smirk and walked back to the bar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos! xo
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	8. Rise and fuckin' shine Cinderella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey is a little buzzed from the few beers he’s had throughout the night and is still feeling that primo kush Lip scored. So he totally blames this on all that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished writing this last night. Not sure how much I love it.  
> (some canon lines)  
> x

The club closed at 2 am so Mickey had to go wait outside while Ian went in the back to change into actual clothing. 

 

Ian was closing his locker when Diego came up to him and said, “hey Ian, you were really good up there tonight”. 

 

Ian smiled at the compliment “thanks Diego”.

 

“Have you danced at any other clubs around here?” Diego asked still smiling at Ian.

 

“Nope, first time doing this. Granted I do dance whenever I can but usually not for an audience” 

 

“Wow well you’re a natural” Diego said grinning at Ian now and running a hand through his dark thick hair. 

 

 

They walked out of the back room and outside where Mickey was standing smoking his second cigarette since exiting the club. 

 

“Fuck took so long Gallagher?” Mickey asked as he saw Ian making his way through the doors. He then saw that Ian wasn’t alone. 

 

“Sorry” Ian said as he made his way to stand next to Mickey then said, “Mick this is Diego, Diego this is Mickey”.

 

Diego offered his hand to Mickey and said, “It’s nice to meet you Mickey”.

 

Mickey just shook the guys hand and nodded. 

 

Ian turned to Mickey and said, “you ready to get out of here?” 

 

Mickey smiled and said, “fuck yes”.

 

Ian smiled back at Mickey then turned to Diego and said, “you working Thursday night?” Diego nodded and Ian said, “‘kay see you then, bye”.

 

“Bye Ian” Diego said with a huge fucking grin, then said “was nice to meet you Mickey”. 

 

 

Once Ian and Mickey got in Lip’s car and started driving away Mickey said, “so Diego definitely wants you”.

 

When Mickey didn’t get a response right away he looked over at Ian and saw that he was looking at him with a shit eating grin.

 

“What the fuck are smiling at me for?” Mickey said trying to fight his own smile.

 

“You’re jealous of Diego, that’s so cute” Ian said teasing the older male.

 

“Fuck off I don’t get jealous” Mickey said not believing the words coming out of his own mouth.

 

“Mhm ok big guy” Ian said still grinning. 

 

Mickey just rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop the smiling anymore.

 

 

20 minutes later Ian and Mickey dropped Lip’s car back at his place. Before going inside the building to bring the key back Mickey said, “you coming over tonight firecrotch?” 

 

“Sure. Work at 7 am again?” Ian asked as they entered Lip and Mandy’s building. 

 

“Yeah and I can’t be fucking late again so no morning shower sex” Mickey said with a smirk. 

 

“How about just morning sex?” Ian said teasing Mickey.

 

Mickey just rolled his eyes. Fucking Gallagher.

 

 

They made their way back to Mickey’s apartment and the minute they stepped in the apartment clothes were flying off. Both of them were standing in the entrance of Mickey’s bedroom completely naked in record time. Ian pushed Mickey up against the wall and crushed his mouth to Mickey’s. They were pressed together so close they’re hard on’s were rubbing against each other. 

 

Mickey pushed Ian to the bed and straddled him once he was laying on his back. Mickey kissed him with the same urgency and desperation as he seems to always get now when he’s with Ian. 

 

Ian flipped Mickey over so that now he was straddling Mickey. He reached into Mickey’s bed side table to get the lube out, he couldn’t wait any longer to get inside Mickey. Both of them have been so hard since the lap dance Ian gave Mickey.

 

After a few rounds of amazingly hot, passionate sex they fell asleep. 

 

 

Mickey woke up a little before 6 and saw that he had reached out to Ian during the night and he had his hand on Ian’s forearm. Ian was still asleep on his back and Mickey didn’t want to wake him he looked so peaceful. Mickey slipped out of bed and went to take a shower before work. 

 

When Mickey got out of the shower he came back into his bedroom and saw that Ian was still sleeping this time he was turned on his side, the blanket covering from the waist down. 

 

“Hey, rise and fuckin’ shine Cinderella” Mickey says as he sits on the bed next to Ian.

 

Ian opens his eyes and looks up at Mickey with a small smile and says, “m-mornin’”. _Fuck he sounds so hot when he wakes up_ , Mickey thought. He leaned over and kissed Ian on the lips. Ian brought his hand out and grabbed the back of Mickey’s head and pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. 

 

Mickey had to pull away or he was never going to make it to work. 

 

“I told you no morning sex, I gotta get to work man” Mickey said getting up and slipping his jeans on sans boxers. Ian sat up and watched Mickey get dressed. Once Mickey was dressed he looked over and saw that Ian was still naked in bed watching him with a smile on his lips. 

 

“The fuck are you lookin’ at?” Mickey asked smiling back at Ian.

 

“Nothing” Ian said and got out of bed and started getting dressed. 

 

 

Mickey and Ian made their way to Mandy and Lip’s. Once again Ian leaned in and kissed Mickey on the lips and said, “see you later” before heading inside. 

 

 

When Ian got inside he went to his bedroom and took his meds before stripping down and climbing into bed still exhausted from only getting like 3 hours of sleep. 

 

 

It’s only been 4 days but yet the pair can’t seem to get enough of each other. They’ve spent every day together since they met. 

 

Once Ian woke up again at 11 am, he saw that he had two texts from Mickey, the first one came at 8 and read _Why am I fucking working right now, I’m so tired._

 

The second one came at 9 and read _You bastard, r u sleeping? I hate you right now_. 

 

Ian laughed and sent a text back saying _Just woke up._ He then sent a second text saying _U like me shut up :)_

 

Mickey hadn’t answered back right away. He didn’t know what to say back so he didn’t say anything. What was he going to say “yeah I fuckin’ like you”? No that’s not his style, plus they met 4 days ago, can you like someone that quickly more than a friend or whatever?

 

 

Ian and Mandy spent the day together buying stuff for the baby that Lip didn’t care to do. It still felt weird to Mandy that she could go buy stuff, new stuff and not actually steal shit. Lip is making a pretty good amount of money and it’s really helping since they’re expecting a baby in a few months. 

 

Ian decides he needs to get a second job, something during the day. He feels bored out of his mind and can’t spend every day bumming it with Mandy or fucking baby shopping. Plus if he gets a second job he can earn more money to get his own place. But what job is he going to get? Ian definitely doesn’t want some boring office job, but it might be worth suffering through to get a health plan. It would be able to pay for his meds which he’s having trouble affording. Shaking his ass for dirty old men isn’t going to give him a health plan but it’ll help pay the bills. Ian definitely feels like he needs to get his shit together.

 

All day Ian kept checking his phone to see if Mickey had texted back and every time it showed no new messages. Until 5 o’clock. Ian saw that he had one new message from Mickey that read _wanna do somethin’ tonight?_

 

Ian couldn’t help but smile. Maybe Mickey was just really busy at work and couldn’t text him until he was finished. He texted back saying _Mandy and Lip are annoyed I haven’t spent a night with them since I moved here so I promised I’d stay in with them tonight and watch a movie or something._

 

Ian then texted back saying _come over and hang out with us._ Ian wanted to see Mickey again even though he saw him earlier that day. 

 

 _K later,_ was the response Ian got back. 

 

 

 

Ian, Mickey, Mandy, and Lip spent the night eating a homemade dish Mandy and Mickey’s mom used to make. Mandy made it once Ian told her Mickey would be coming over. She called him to tell him to make sure he was coming for dinner ‘cause she wanted to make moms dish. They all then made their way to the bedroom to watch a movie. Lip and Mickey smoked a joint, Ian took one or two puffs. Mandy made them go outside to smoke.

 

Ian wants to spend the night at Mickey’s again. He definitely wants to fuck Mickey right now but he also likes sleeping next to him at night, every morning he’s woken up at Mickey’s he hasn’t startled awake. Mickey makes him feel sort of safe, which is fucking weird since they only met 4 days ago. 

 

 

Once Mandy and Lip go to bed the two of them are alone again. This time Ian and Mickey are sitting super close to each other on the couch. They were still watching some random movie Mandy had chosen even though she fell asleep the minute they put it in the DVD player.   

 

Mickey is a little buzzed from the few beers he’s had throughout the night and is still feeling that primo kush Lip scored. So he totally blames this on all that. Mickey leans his head on Ian’s shoulder and rests it there. Ian looks over at him but he’s still looking at the TV. Ian smiles and puts his arm around Mickey and pulls him onto his chest. 

 

If you were an outsider looking in you would see two young men cuddling on the sofa watching a movie. Well you don’t really need to be an outsider looking in to tell them that, Ian and Mickey both know they’re cuddling but they won’t say it. Mickey sure as hell wouldn’t admit to it either. He’d blame it on the weed and booze. He definitely doesn’t want to move though. Even though Ian is all rippling, lean muscles, he’s super comfortable to lay on. 

 

Neither Ian nor Mickey wanted to move. They fell asleep that night wrapped up together on the sofa and the TV still on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos. Also if there's anything you'd like me to write about :)
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	9. Ready for round two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey haven’t seen each other for 3 days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally just wrote this. Have a busy day/night ahead of me but still wanted to write a chapter and post it. It's not really edited either. Sorry if it sucks. x

The next three days seemed to drag on for Mickey. Thursday after he woke up on the couch in Ian’s arms he headed back home to get ready for work. After work at the construction site he had work at The Rabbit Hole, the club he bar-tends at. Ian was working that night at PINQ. Friday was the same as Thursday for Mickey. Saturday came and Mickey was called to the construction site, they had to finish the job in a certain time period. He was hoping to have the day free, no such luck. That night was the same as the previous two nights. Ian and Mickey haven’t seen each other for 3 days. 

 

 

Ian has been having the worst mornings ever since he’s been sleeping alone again. He needed to see Mickey again.

 

Ian likes his job at PINQ so far. He makes great money. He’s very popular already with a lot of the clients. By word of mouth he’s been getting a lot of clients and most of them call him little red riding hood or red. He doesn’t care as long as they keep throwing their money at him.

 

 

 

Sunday morning rolled around and Ian woke up in a panicked sweat, clutching the sheets. After a few minutes of calming down he reached for his phone and texted Mickey. 

 

 

Mickey has been awake since 7 am. He got maybe 4 hours of sleep. Mickey hasn’t been sleeping well at all lately. He knows it’s because since he’s met Ian they’ve pretty much spent every night together in Mickey’s bed but he doesn’t want to admit to that. He doesn’t want to admit that he sleeps better with Ian’s body curled up behind his. 

 

After he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table to eat his cereal he heard his phone buzz from the other room. He got up to go see who was texting him so early in the morning. 

 

The text was from Ian. Mickey didn’t smile. Nope he _soooo_ didn’t smile. Who is he kidding? Mickey had the biggest smile on his face when he read Ian’s text that said _U up?_

 

He shot him a quick text back saying _Meet me in front of your building in 10_.

 

Both boys never showered so quickly in their lives. 

 

 

 

10 minutes later and Ian was standing outside waiting with wet hair for Mickey. He saw Mickey walking towards him with a cigarette between his lips and the hood of his hoodie on his head. 

 

Ian was standing outside with his hair all wet and dark from his shower, in his blue jeans ripped on his right knee and a dark grey hoodie zipped up. Mickey couldn’t help but stare. He flicked his cigarette to the ground and grabbed Ian by the back of the neck and kissed him. Ian pulled Mickey’s hood off of his head with one hand then ran his hand through Mickey’s wet hair, his other hand on Mickey’s waist. They kissed just like they seem to always kiss, desperate and hungry. It was all tongue and teeth and they were getting so hard just from this kiss. Mickey’s been waiting days to kiss Ian like this again. Ian’s been waiting for the same thing.

 

 

After a couple minutes they broke the kiss and just looked at each other breathing heavily. 

 

Once they let go of each other Ian said, “know any good breakfast places?”

 

“Follow me firecrotch” Mickey said as he ran his hand through his messy, wet hair. Ian bit his lip watching Mickey run his hand through his hair. He couldn’t help it, Mickey looked fucking sexy. 

 

 

They made it to a cute little diner that Mickey found some time during his first few weeks here. He likes it. It’s small and not many people come. He’s able to just sit and eat his food and have a little peace of mind. And it was only a 15 minute walk from his apartment.

 

They sat in a booth across from each other and the waitress came over and handed them some menus. 

 

“My name is Destiny, I’ll be your waitress” she said a little too flirty for Mickey’s taste. She had long blond hair that was braided on the side. She was starring at Ian the whole time. “I’ll be back to take your orders” she said when Ian didn’t look up at her. 

 

“Yeah thanks” Mickey said trying to get her to stop starring at Ian.

 

Ian smiled at Mickey and picked up his menu. The flirty blonde left them to look at their menus. 

 

Mickey didn’t need to look in the menu, he knew what he wanted. Ian looked up and saw Mickey glaring at the waitress. Ian put his hand over one of Mickey’s to get his attention. Mickey looked at Ian and he had the biggest shit eating grin.

 

“The fuck you smiling at?” Mickey said as he pulled his hand away from Ian. 

 

“You” Ian said as he put his menu down. 

 

“Well don’t” Mickey said a little unsure, he didn’t know what else he could say. 

 

Ian rolled his eyes and called the waitress over. When she got to the table he gestured for Mickey to go first. 

 

“Coffee and banana pancakes” he said as the waitress was still looking at Ian. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes at her.

 

Ian chucked and said “same for me” and smiled at Mickey. 

 

Mickey was biting at his thumb nail when Ian said, “so how was your weekend?” 

 

“Shitty” was all Mickey said. 

 

“How come?” Ian said back wanting to know. 

 

“Worked the whole time. Also didn’t sleep well” Mickey said with a shrug.

 

“Yeah I couldn’t sleep well. I’ve been waking up in a panic since I got here. Well even before that. So yeah… didn’t sleep well either” Ian trailed off.

 

“You seemed fine when you slept at my place” Mickey said a little confused. Ian was startling awake? He hasn’t seen that. And why was he waking up in a panic? 

 

“I was with you” was all Ian said before the waitress put down their breakfasts and coffees.

 

They ate their breakfasts in quiet stealing glances at each other and smiling. They may or may not have been playing footsie under the table. 

 

 

 

Once they made it to Mickey’s apartment Ian pushed Mickey against the wall like he’s done so many times. He kissed him like Mickey kissed him earlier that morning. They were pressed up against each other their dicks so hard in their jeans, rubbing against each other. Ian was licking and sucking on Mickey’s neck that was eliciting the best noises out of Mickey which made Ian that much harder in his jeans that they were getting really uncomfortable. 

 

“Take off your clothes. Now” Mickey said to Ian as he pushed him away to make his way to the bedroom. 

 

They made it to the bedroom both only in their jeans. They were looking at each other while they took their jeans off. Mickey completely naked and Ian in bright blue briefs. Ian cocked an eyebrow at Mickey who was commando, again. Ian got down on his knees and had his mouth around Mickey’s hard on before Mickey even realized. 

 

“ _Oh fuck”_ Mickey moaned out as Ian started sucking him into his mouth. Mickey ran his hand through Ian’s hair and held on. 

 

Ian ran his hands up and down Mickey’s body. Gripping his ass and running his nails over his thighs. Ian’s right hand traveled up Mickey’s body and he put his finger on Mickey’s bottom lip. Mickey opened his mouth to let Ian’s finger in and sucked on it.

 

 

Before he knew it Mickey was about to come in Ian’s mouth. “I’m going to-“ Mickey started but was cut off by Ian sucking him harder and shoving his slicked up finger in his tight, warm hole. Mickey came in Ian’s mouth. His orgasm kept coming and Ian took it all. Once he was done Ian stood up and licked up Mickey’s collarbone and started sucking. He pulled back and saw tell tale sign of a hickey starting to form. 

 

“You marking me up now Gallagher?” Mickey said as he raised his eyebrows at Ian.

 

“Mhm, definitely” Ian said as he leaned in and kissed Mickey. Mickey opened his mouth to let Ian’s tongue in. 

 

Mickey pushed Ian back onto the bed ready to return the favour. He started by licking and sucking a nice hickey right on Ian’s collarbone as well. Mickey then took Ian’s leaking cock in his hand and licked at the tip before putting it all in his mouth. He sucked and licked like he hasn’t done this in forever.

 

“ _Mick, fuck yes_ ” Ian moaned and gripped onto the top of Mickey’s head. Mickey was getting hard again by sucking on Ian’s perfect dick. He wanted to make Ian come now so that he can get him hard again so that this perfect dick was inside Mickey. 

 

It didn’t take much more for Ian to be coming in Mickey’s mouth with a moan of his name. Mickey laid down next to Ian waiting for him to recover. Ian saw Mickey was hard as a rock again and pounced on him.

 

Ready for round two. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos. Also if there's anything you'd like me to write about :)
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	10. Quickie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This had to be a quickie since Ian was technically still supposed to be working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this next chapter I just just just wrote and I may or may not be drinking wine. Only wrote it now cause of anon on tumblr.  
> "Anonymous asked: Do you know how soon you'll be updating "game changer" again? I know you did it today but i just started reading today so i read them all already...whoops. Please update soon :)" 
> 
> This chapter is short with some canon lines, there's some smut and feels. All Gallavich <3 
> 
> I love the love! Thanks to everyone reading Game Changer. I love writing it and I'd love feedback and any ideas you might have and I'd dedicate the chapter to you if you gave me ideas :p hehe. thanks so much for reading guys!

Ian has regular shifts now. He works every Tuesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday nights at PINQ. He also got a temp job at the company Lip works for, he’s Lip’s “secretary”. Ian doesn’t mind it. He makes about what he makes dancing minus the tips. It’s a 9-5 job on the weekdays. Good thing he doesn’t start at PINQ till the club opens, he’s able to get a nap in some days. 

 

 

On Tuesday night Mickey decided to go see Ian at PINQ since he had nothing else to do and to be quite honest he really wanted to see him especially since they had such an amazing day Sunday. Mickey saw Ian Monday night for dinner at Mandy and Lip’s but that’s all it was. They didn’t get much alone time and Mickey doesn’t know when he started craving that alone time with Ian so badly.

 

 

Mickey walked into PINQ a little after 11 and saw Ian at the bar drinking a bottle of water. When Mickey got close enough he could see an old guy turned toward Ian with his hand on his waist. Mickey rolled his eyes, seriously what’s with Ian and all the old guys?

 

“If you want to keep that hand I suggest you move it” Mickey said as he reached Ian and the old guy.

 

The old guy and Ian turned toward the threat. The old guy removed his hand right away and Ian had a huge grin on his face. 

 

“Run along now before I decide to start breaking fingers” Mickey said still glaring at the old guy. The old guy bolted so quickly without a word. 

 

“You’re actually the cutest when you’re jealous” Ian said teasing Mickey cause he knew how much Mickey hated it.

 

“Fuck off” Mickey said with a roll of his eyes. 

 

Ian laughed and called to the bartender. “Hey Ian need anything else?” the bartender said to Ian with a flirty smile.

 

“Yeah a Jack for my friend. Dan this is Mickey. Mickey Dan.” Ian said as introduction.

 

“Nice to meet you” Dan said to Mickey and went off to make his drink.

 

Dan placed his drink in front of Mickey and Mickey paid him. “I think you’re up Red” Dan said to Ian with that stupid flirty smile again. 

 

Ian rolled his eyes at the nickname people have begun to call him around here. “You sticking around?” Ian said into Mickey’s ear. 

 

“Yeah sure, got nothing better to do than watch a bunch of pruney queens slap their sacks against their ass cheeks” Mickey said as he turned to look at Ian.

 

Ian laughed and walked to his little platform to start dancing again. 

 

 

 

Mickey spent the whole night watching Ian dance. After about an hour he was so hard in his jeans that they were getting really uncomfortable. Plus he was getting really sick of people touching Ian and trying to grab his dick. Mickey made his way to Ian who was dancing on his platform. 

 

Ian saw Mickey making his way over to him and saw the look in his eyes. Mickey wanted him, and he wanted him now. Ian had been dancing specifically for Mickey since he’s gotten there. Moving for him, thrusting his hips for him, touching his body for him. Every little movement was directed to Mickey and he got the message. 

 

Ian hopped down off his platform right when Mickey got to him and he grabbed his arm and started moving him towards the bathroom. 

 

Once they were in the bathroom Ian pulled Mickey into one of the stalls and closed the door behind him. Mickey had his hands down Ian’s little red shorts and was palming Ian’s hard dick. Ian turned around and smashed his lips to Mickey’s. They always kiss the same, all heated passion, tongue and teeth, with a hunger and need to be even closer together. 

 

Ian broke the kiss and started licking and sucking on Mickey’s neck and between kisses said, “how badly do you want me to fuck you right now?” 

 

Mickey’s dick twitched in his jeans at Ian’s words and moaned, “fucking bad Gallagher. Get in me now.”

 

Ian was undoing Mickey’s jeans and pulled them down his knees. “Do you ever wear boxers? _Jesus Christ”_ Ian said with an appreciative moan as Mickey pulled Ian’s little shorts off and palmed his hard cock again. 

 

“Mmm, why would I? Easy access” Mickey said with a smirk and raised eyebrows. 

 

Ian was stroking Mickey’s cock and put his fingers in Mickey’s mouth to use as lube. Ian shoved a finger in Mickey’s tight hole and then added a second and started stretching him open. 

 

“I’m good man, _fuuckk_ get on me” Mickey said as he was stroking Ian’s dick. 

 

Ian is great at following orders, especially Mickey’s. He grabbed Mickey’s shoulder and turned him around with a smirk. Ian lined himself up with Mickey’s hole and then thrust deep inside the older man. They both groaned out at the contact. 

 

This had to be a quickie since Ian was technically still supposed to be working. Not like they needed much time anyways both boys were on the edge as it is. Ian reached around and grabbed Mickey’s cock and started stroking it. Mickey’s back was pressed up against Ian’s chest with his head resting on Ian’s shoulder. A couple of strokes of Ian’s hand and Mickey was coming so hard. Mickey’s moans spurred Ian on, and a couple deep thrusts later and Ian was coming in Mickey. 

 

Ian pulled out of Mickey and pulled his little red work shorts back on as Mickey was pulling his jeans on. 

 

“Gotta get back to work now” Ian said as they exited the bathroom stall.

 

“Don’t choke on any grey pubes” Mickey said with a small smile. 

 

“Ha. Ha. You still gonna be here when I’m done?” Ian said as he knocked his shoulder into Mickey’s.

 

“Mhm, you’re coming home with me firecrotch” Mickey said with a smirk.

 

“Oh am I?” Ian said back, teasing the older male.

 

“Unless you wanna go home with some fucking viagroid” Mickey said teasing Ian right back.

 

“Meet you outside after my shift” Ian said with a wink before he walked off to get back to work. 

 

Mickey couldn’t help but smile at the redhead who has been turning his world upside down for the last week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos. Also if there's anything you'd like me to write about :)
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	11. Happy Halloween to him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey hasn’t had a good Halloween in a really long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST finished this chapter. Some jealousy, smut, and feels (some canon lines). Hope you like it :D x

Mickey spent Wednesday night with Ian at his place doing what they always seem to do when they hang out. Eat, pretend to watch TV, and fuck until they fall asleep. 

 

Again Thursday, Friday, Saturday went by and Ian and Mickey weren’t able to see each other. Mickey doesn’t know when but he now looks forward to Sunday’s even more than before. He and Ian spend the day together then head to Mandy and Lip’s for dinner and spend the night with them. It’s become a routine for the pair. 

 

It’s now October. Ian has yet to move into his own place. Mandy nor Lip have been pressuring him though since he barely spends his nights there. He pitches in for groceries and pays for his own necessities so it’s not like Ian has become a nuisance for them. 

 

Mickey had a couple shifts at PINQ filling in for this one security guy and they were on Ian’s nights so he got to keep an eye on him which is totally what he was doing. Mickey was able to get a bartending job at PINQ on some nights and security on other nights, he no longer works at The Rabbit Hole. He’s trying not to admit it but it’s because of Ian. He doesn’t like knowing he can’t see him Thursday through Saturday. Also doesn’t like that so many guys grope him when he’s working and when he’s not there he doesn’t know who tells them to fuck off. 

 

Mickey knows most of the people who work at PINQ. He never bothered to know them when he would do security before Ian moved here, but now he’s started to know them, at least by names. Most of them want Ian since they’re about as subtle as a car alarm. 

 

 

It was Halloween, super busy night at PINQ. Mickey was doing security that night which meant he spent a good amount of the night close enough to Ian to stop any groping or touching. 

 

Ian had on his standard red booty shorts as “uniform” but had on a fireman’s hat as costume. To be honest Mickey thought he looked really hot and couldn’t wait to bring him home. 

 

Mickey spent the majority of the night watching Ian dance, and as usual Ian tortured him by dancing for him. 

 

 

When the club closed the boys were in the back and Mickey was waiting for Ian to get dressed. One guy came up to Mickey and said, “Mickey right?” 

 

“Yup” Mickey replied.

 

“Mark” the guy said, as if Mickey cared. 

 

Mark was a little taller than Mickey, shorter than Ian. He had dark eyes and dark hair. He kind of looked like a young Johnny Depp. So he was really fucking gorgeous. 

 

Mickey nodded to Mark not really knowing what to do now. 

 

“Strong silent type huh?” Mark said with a smirk.

 

“Something like that” Mickey smirked right back.

 

“Waiting for someone?” Mark asked since Mickey looked ready to go yet he was still hanging out in the back room. 

 

“Yeah for me” Ian said coming in out of nowhere. Ian was glaring at Mark as he came up to them. 

 

Mickey raised an eyebrow at Ian and smirked. Ian glared at Mickey also. Mickey thought it was pretty funny. _Is Ian seriously jealous right now?_ Mickey thought. 

 

“Right. Well I gotta head out. See you tomorrow” Mark said. He patted Mickey’s shoulder and smiled and then was out the door. 

 

Ian’s eyebrows shot up and he turned to Mickey.

 

“What was that about?” Ian said incredulously.

 

“Fuck should I know. We spoke for like 30 seconds before you came in here glaring at my ass” Mickey said making his way to the exit. 

 

“Well he was flirting with you” Ian said like that was an explanation.

 

“So?” Mickey said back. 

 

 

They made it outside and Mickey was lighting a cigarette. They didn’t say anything the whole car ride. When they made it to Mickey’s apartment and when they got inside the apartment Ian pushed Mickey up against the wall and kissed him hard. Mickey kissed him back. They kiss like they’re trying to show who’s more dominant. Always a competition. 

 

Ian broke the kiss and said looking into Mickey’s eyes, “are you fucking around?” 

 

Mickey raised his eyebrows at him and just starred at him. _Is he fucking kidding me right now?_ Mickey thought. Was Ian seriously trying to define this into something, put a fucking label on it. Mickey doesn’t do labels. And he sure as shit doesn’t do the whole relationship thing. He thought Ian understood that. Sure they spend a shit load of time together, work together, spend most nights sleeping in the same bed, but they don’t go out on dates, they barely spend any time together outside of their apartments or work. They go out to breakfast on Sunday mornings at that cute little diner Mickey took them to that first time. It’s not like Mickey has so much extra free time, when the hell would he find the time to be fucking someone else anyways? Ian is starting to piss him off.

 

“Are you going to stare at me or are you going to answer my fucking question?” Ian asked. He pushed away from Mickey some time in the last minute since Mickey hasn’t said a word. 

 

“What fuckin’ difference does it make?” Mickey said as he made his way to the living room to dump his coat. 

 

It made a lot of difference to Ian. He’s grown really attached to Mickey and yeah he knows Mickey doesn’t do the whole relationship thing and this is probably the closest he’s ever been to a relationship but it’s not enough for Ian. Not anymore. He wants to make sure that Mickey’s at least not fucking anyone else. That’s a step in the right direction. 

 

“We fuck without a condom-“ Ian started to say. He didn’t know what else to say as excuse. Him saying he wants to be “exclusive” or whatever would fly so well with Mickey.

 

Mickey cut Ian off, “are you fucking kidding me? I could be asking you the same fucking thing than huh. You been sticking it in some one else? Do I need to know so I can make sure I’m still clean?” What kind of bullshit was this? Mickey’s really pissed now. 

 

Ian shoved his finger in Mickey’s chest and said, “yeah cause I have so much fucking free time. Jesus Mick it was a fucking question.”

 

Mickey pushed Ian back, “oh and I have so much free time, when I’m not working from 7 am to 3 am or with your tall ass. I barely have enough time to fucking sleep.” 

 

Ian grabbed Mickey by the back of the neck and smashed his lips to his. Mickey pushed him back and said, “the fuck Gallagher?” 

 

“Shut the fuck up. Take your clothes off” Ian said. Guess that settles the argument. Him not having any free time to even sleep Ian got a sort of confirmation to his initial question. And that made him really happy, and really horny. 

 

Mickey obliged and took his shirt off as Ian did the same. As Ian undid Mickey’s jeans he was marking him up on his collarbone. Kissing and sucking on a spot that would be quite visible. He pulled Mickey’s jeans down and saw that the older man was hard. Ian was being especially rough with Mickey tonight and that just made Mickey that much harder. Sure they have really hot rough sex but Ian hasn’t been this rough before. He got down on his knees and sucked down on Mickey’s cock. Reaching up with his hands he scratched down Mickey’s back and then grabbed his ass, all the while sucking and licking at his cock. 

 

Ian was eliciting the best noises out of Mickey. All hitched breath and loud groans. Ian brought his left hand to start undoing his jeans and pull his hard dick out and he brought his other hand up to Mickey’s mouth. Mickey opened his mouth and sucked on a few of Ian’s fingers just as Ian was doing to his dick. Ian removed his fingers and brought them to Mickey’s tight hole. He shoved two fingers in right away and Mickey groaned out at the contact. 

 

 _“Christ, Ian”_ Mickey said as he looked down at Ian who was looking back at him. Ian was lazily stroking his own hard dick with his left hand. Mickey was getting harder watching Ian stroke himself while sucking him off. Mickey ran a hand through Ian’s hair and grabbed on a little rough which made Ian moan around his dick. Ian hit Mickey’s sweet spot which made Mickey moan out in sheer pleasure. 

 

“I’m going to come” Mickey said through laboured breaths. 

 

Ian removed his hand from his own dick to grab Mickey’s ass and squeeze hard with his other fingers still inside Mickey. Mickey came down Ian’s throat and moaned out his name. 

 

Mickey never came so hard before. The extra roughness made it that much better for him.

 

Ian got up and Mickey’s breathing evened out he said, “God damn Gallagher I gotta get you pissed off more often”. 

 

Ian smirked at him and grabbed Mickey’s shoulder and turned him around. Mickey laughed but turned around and was on his knees on the couch and leaning over it ready for Ian to shove his dick inside him. Mickey was already getting hard again. 

 

Ian crouched down and blew a little air into Mickey’s hole. Mickey turned around to see Ian lick up his stretched out hole. Mickey moaned out and got completely hard just at the small lick to his hole. Ian shoved his tongue in and started licking. He got up and said, “don’t move”. Then left the room. Mickey did as he was told and got harder at the anticipation. 

 

Ian came back into the room completely naked with the bottle of lube and something else in his other hand. He stood behind Mickey and said, “put your hands behind your back”. 

 

“What?” Mickey said and was starting to turn around. Ian stopped him from turning around and repeated himself. Mickey did as he was told and put his hands behind his back because the way Ian was taking control and telling him what to do was turning him on big time.

 

Mickey could feel Ian tie something around his wrists, a sock maybe? It was soft and they didn’t really have anything to bind people with.

 

Ian slicked up his really hard leaking cock. He lined himself up with Mickey’s hole and pushed in all the way. Mickey groaned out at the fullness. Ian grabbed onto Mickey’s shoulder with one hand and grabbed onto Mickey’s bound wrists wrists with the other and started pounding into him. Ian was ready to come since going down on Mickey so it wasn’t going to take much for Ian to spill over the edge at a bent over, bound up Mickey. 

 

Mickey’s hands were twitching in the bind and he wanted to jerk himself off. “Let me out of this thing” he said to Ian through harsh breaths. 

 

“No. You’re going to come with just me fucking you” Ian said as he pounded into him. 

 

Fuck if that wasn’t one of the hottest things Mickey’s ever heard. Mickey was getting so close. Ian hit his sweet spot over and over again and Mickey fell over the edge and came all over his couch and Ian came inside Mickey. They came together moaning out each others names. 

 

Ian pulled out of Mickey and they sat there trying to catch their breaths. Ian untied Mickey and rubbed at his wrists a bit to get some circulation going again. After a minute Mickey got up to get something to clean his couch with. 

 

 

When Mickey came back to the living room he saw that Ian wasn’t there. He cleaned up the couch and went to his room. Ian was in bed. Mickey got in next to him and Ian pulled the sheets over them. Mickey turned around and Ian pressed himself against Mickey’s back wrapping his arm around him. Ian nuzzled his face in the crook of Mickey’s neck and placed a kiss there. Soon enough Ian’s breaths evened out and he fell asleep. 

 

 

Mickey didn’t fall asleep right away. Mickey hasn’t had a good Halloween in a really long time. He used to steal kids candy on Halloween with his brothers but that wasn’t really good memories. He can barely remember the year his mom brought him and Mandy trick-or-treating. Tonight was a really good Halloween. Sure he didn’t have any candy but he spent the night with Ian and had the most incredible sex he’s ever had. 

 

Mickey fell asleep to Ian’s steady heartbeat and put a hand over Ian’s and intertwined their fingers. 

 

Happy Halloween to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos. Also if there's anything you'd like me to write about :)
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	12. Come find me when you finally grow a pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God dammit Mandy and her stupid fucking questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started this chapter before work this afternoon, just finished it now.  
> Not sure how much I like it. Let me know what you think!  
> Some canon lines, no good feels i'm sorry but it was time :p 
> 
> <3

It was now mid December. Mandy had a few weeks left before her due date and she could not wait to push this baby out already. She was getting really uncomfortable especially being on bed rest. She gets so bored with all her boys working during the days and nights. Lip and Mandy turned the spare bedroom into a nursery and Ian moved into a one bedroom apartment in the building a block or so away from Mandy and Lip. Ian and Mickey have also kept up their little routine. They see each other every Thursday through Saturday at work and they spend Sunday’s together and some Saturday's if not all. Mickey also goes into PINQ on Tuesdays just to watch over Ian. Wednesday’s are usually the only night they don’t see each other but sometimes Ian will come over and end up spending the night. 

 

Mickey and Ian don’t do the whole PDA thing. Sure sometimes Mickey will kiss Ian at PINQ but only on Tuesday’s when he’s not working and usually only cause Ian turned him on from his dancing. Other than that he doesn’t kiss or do the whole hand holding thing. He honestly didn’t even think Mandy knew he was fucking Ian until one Sunday. Ian was helping Lip make dinner in the kitchen since Mandy wasn’t really supposed to do anything. Mickey helped Mandy move to the living room to lye down and he sat next to her and she propped her legs over his. 

 

“So you and Ian huh?” Mandy said after a little while of silence. 

 

“What about it?” Mickey said not really knowing what his sister was getting at.

 

“You’ve been spending a lot of time together…”

 

“What you trynna get at?” 

 

“Is he your boyfriend now? You guys spend like every day together” Mandy asked in sort of a whisper since Ian was in the next room.

 

Ian was making his way to the living room to bring Mickey a beer and let them know dinner wouldn’t be ready for a little while when he heard Mandy ask if Ian was Mickey’s boyfriend. He stopped in the hallway to listen just out of sight from the living room. 

 

“What? No. It’s not really like that” Mickey stuttered out

 

“Than what’s it like? You guys work together and you go there when he’s working and you’re not. I don’t know about now but when he was living here he spent almost every night with you” 

 

“So that’s supposed to make him my boyfriend? Bitch please” Mickey said a little annoyed. He doesn’t do relationships or shit like that.

 

“Well yeah I guess. Are you fucking anyone else?” Mandy asked trying to get to the bottom of this whole Mickey/Ian situation.

 

“None of your goddamn business” Mickey said back, god she was being annoying.

 

“Ok so you’re not. I guess you got yourself a boyfriend” Mandy said smiling at her older brother. 

 

“Fuck off I do not” Mickey spat even more annoyed now. He was about to get up and go get a beer when he heard Lip call “Ian I need you come back in here”. _Fucking Lip_ , Ian thought. He went back to the kitchen still holding the beer and opened it for himself when he got to the kitchen. 

 

“I thought you were bringing that to-“ Lip started to say.

 

“Would you shut up? I was going to bring it but I overheard them talking about me so I didn’t get to. Then your dumbass had to call for me. Hopefully he doesn’t know I was listening” Ian said in a harsh whisper.

 

Mickey came into the kitchen and saw Ian drinking a beer looking at Lip. Ian looked up and saw Mickey and said “hey”. 

 

“Hey” Mickey said and grabbed himself a beer. He grabbed his smokes from his jacket that was on the back of a chair and went out onto the balcony. He didn’t want to sit next to Mandy anymore and have to listen to her blabber on about him and Ian. And the tension in the kitchen was weird he didn’t wanna hang out there either. He needed a smoke. He couldn’t help think about what Mandy had said. Was Ian seriously his boyfriend and he didn’t even realize when it happened? A couple months back when that Mark guy was flirting with him Ian had a little fit about him fucking other guys and they kind of let the topic go and had really amazing rough sex. That was the last of the whole exclusivity talk. Since then whenever someone at work would flirt with him or with Ian they’d go back to his place and have really incredible rough sex. They always have great sex but whenever they were jealous it just turned so rough and it was amazing. Ian does spend a lot of time at his place. He’s only been to Ian’s a few times. Ian spends almost every night at Mickey’s. That morning Ian was brushing his teeth and Mickey saw his was still sitting in the toothbrush holder. Ian had left an extra toothbrush, he also noticed other things like shampoo and body wash, and some clothes in his drawer that were definitely Ian’s. Now that he’s thinking about it Ian is practically moved in. He even brings his meds with him on the weekends so he doesn’t have to leave Mickey’s to go take them. 

 

Mickey was so concentrated on his own thoughts he didn’t even notice Ian standing next to him until he bumped his shoulder to his. 

 

“What are you thinkin’ about so hard?” Ian asked when Mickey looked up at him.

 

Mickey cleared his throat and said, “nothing”. 

 

He threw his cigarette off the building and reached for another one and lit it up. He took a long drag before automatically passing it to Ian who took it from him. Ian learned a while ago that if Mickey had something to say or something he wanted to talk about he’d do it on his own time and in his own way. You can’t force Mickey to tell you what he’s thinking or even get many answers out of him. So Ian didn’t ask him again and just let it slide. Mickey would tell him when he was ready. He kind of thinks it’s about the conversation he overheard between him and Mandy. Shit like that seems to upset Mickey easily. He understands Mickey had a shitty childhood and stuff and that his father is a psychopath but he just wishes Mickey would trust him enough to open up to him some more. 

 

They shared the cigarette and when it was done went back inside. Dinner was ready so they sat around the coffee table cause Mandy couldn’t really get off the couch. When dinner was over Mickey didn’t feel like sticking around so he got up and brought him plate to the kitchen before putting his jacket on.

 

He went back to the living room and said, “I’m gonna head out”. 

 

Ian looked up and met Mickey’s eyes. “You don’t wanna stay for a movie or whatever?” Mandy said as she looked up at her brother.

 

“Nah got shit to do” Mickey said breaking eye contact with Ian and looked at his sister. 

 

“I’ll walk with you” Ian said as he started to get up but Mickey said “nah man it’s fine. I’ll see you guys later” and he was out the door. 

 

 _What the hell was that?_ Ian thought. They haven’t spent a Sunday apart since Ian has moved here and all of a sudden he gets up and leaves without him. What in the actual fuck? Ian was getting really annoyed. He wasn’t going to chase after him though. He got up and took the rest of the dirty plates to the kitchen. He went back to the living room with another beer and sat down next to Mandy. They watched a movie and all he could think about was Mickey and what just happened. With each minute he was getting more and more annoyed with him. He so badly wanted to go to Mickey’s and confront him and ask him what the fuck happened that he was just up and leaving but he didn’t feel like having an argument to not even finish it and just end up fucking. Ian wanted for once to have a full discussion about an issue without it being cut off by them fucking. Ian went home after the movie and decided to wait till Mickey came to him. 

 

 

The next day Mickey went to work in the worst mood. He was so tired. He didn’t get a good nights sleep at all even after smoking a few joints. He kept tossing and turning. He knew it had to do with how he left shit hanging like that between him and Ian and that he wasn’t sleeping next to him. Mickey needed some time though. What Mandy said had really hit him hard and he didn’t know how to handle it. The whole day went by and he hasn’t heard from Ian. Granted he didn’t try contacting him either but usually Ian texts him when he’s at work with Lip cause he gets bored. 

 

When Mickey got home he didn’t know what to do with himself he usually tells Ian to come over and they hang out and fuck. Tonight though he didn’t do that. He knew Ian would ask him what happened and why he was acting like this. He wouldn’t know what to say. 

 

 

Tuesday came and went. He was home from another shitty day at work and was contemplating going to PINQ. It was the only night Ian worked that Mickey didn’t but he always went anyways just to be with him. Mickey didn’t even know how Ian would be around him honestly. He hasn’t tried to contact him or anything. He decided to just go to PINQ and wait till his shift ended to talk to him and he’d drive him home. 

 

 

Ian was annoyed Sunday night when Mickey left. He was a little worried Monday but still annoyed. Now Tuesday he was just flat out pissed. How could Mickey just not contact him like that for days? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. No texts, calls, nothing. Ian didn’t know what to think. He gets that Mickey has some weird ass fucking commitment phobias but they’ve been getting closer and closer. They spend so much time together and Mickey’s told him stuff he said he’s never told anyone else so why would he just pull back like this? Ian had the worst couple days. He woke up feeling like shit and he was back to startling awake. 

 

 

Ian got to work and went straight to it. Barely spoke to anyone, not really in the mood to talk to anyone. When he would get off his little platform he’d go to the bar and get himself a drink. Ian was up on his platform again, it was now midnight and Ian was starting to feel those few drinks he had. He doesn’t really drink hard liquor because of his meds so the couple drinks he’s had he’s really starting to feel. 

 

Mickey got to PINQ a little after 11 per usual and has been watching Ian from a distance. Ian hasn’t seen him yet, they have yet to make any eye contact. Mickey saw Ian have a drink that looked like maybe Jack Daniels? Ian doesn’t drink hard liquor. He doesn’t know what’s going on but he’s definitely going to keep a closer watch on him.

 

A little later on Ian was dancing like he usually dances for Mickey but he was looking at some random client. He was pretty buzzed and he liked the attention he was getting to be honest. As he was trailing his hand down his body towards his little shorts he looked up and met the piercing blue eyes he’s been missing for the last couple days. _Is Mickey seriously here or am I more buzzed than I thought?_ Ian thought as he completely stopped moving. Mickey wasn’t watching him like he usually watches him when he dances, tonight he looked like he was making sure he was ok and he looked kind of sad. Ian went back to dancing and broke eye contact with Mickey and kept dancing for that client. Ian didn’t look at Mickey for the rest of his shift. 

 

 

Mickey had to remind himself not to punch out every creep who touched Ian or who Ian was looking at when he danced. He just couldn’t help but hate whoever Ian was watching when he danced. Usually Ian watches Mickey and keeps eye contact with him when he dances like they’re the only two people in the room. Not tonight though. Mickey knows it’s because he’s been MIA since Sunday night. He wasn’t ready to talk to Ian yet, hell he’s not ready now but he figures he needs to do it sooner rather than later.

 

 

 

At closing Mickey left the club and waited outside for Ian while smoking a cigarette. 

 

Ian came out of the club with his arm over Diego’s shoulders. 

 

“The fuck?” Mickey asked as he threw his cigarette to the ground.

 

“Oh hey Mickey, didn’t know you were here tonight” Diego said as he pulled Ian closer to him. 

 

Ian snorted at the statement and said to Mickey, “what are you even still doing here”. It came out a little slurred because of his few Jack’s on the rocks. 

 

“Christ Ian, are you drunk?” Mickey said taking a step toward Ian.

 

“Yessss” Ian slurred.

 

“Ok firecrotch let’s go I’m driving you home” Mickey said and reached for Ian only to have Ian pull his arm away so quickly he nearly smacked his own face. 

 

“Why would I go anywhere with you? You up and disappeared the other night and haven’t spoken to me since” Ian said, his words clearer than before. 

 

“Yeah and we can talk about it when you’re sober, so c’mon let me bring you home” Mickey said trying to get through to a hurt, drunk Ian.

 

“I’m going with Diego” Ian said and turned to smile at Diego who grinned right back. 

 

“Bullshit. You don’t want him. I’m not going to say it again. Let’s go Ian” Mickey said a little more pissed than annoyed now. Ian couldn’t possibly want this goody two shoes, queer rally prick, could he?

 

“He said he’s going with me, you should leave Mickey” Diego finally said.

 

“If your hands go anywhere near that cock I will break every knuckle on your hand, all 15 of em. Now get the fuck out of here and let’s go Ian” Mickey threatened. 

 

“Settle down Mickey. Plus a hand has 14 knuckles” Diego said back.

 

“You wanna fuckin’ die?” Mickey stepped closer to Diego clearly not giving two shits if he breaks this guys face.

 

Ian let go of Diego and put a hand on Mickey’s chest to push him back. He turned to Diego with a small smile and said, “I’ll see you Thursday”.

 

Ian pushed Mickey away from Diego and they walked toward Lip’s car. They didn’t say a word until Mickey came back outside from dropping Lip’s key under his door. Ian waited outside for him not wanting to climb the stairs. Mickey came out and saw Ian sitting down on the step with his head in his hands. He nudged his shoulder and Ian got up. Mickey started walking in the direction of his place and turned around when he didn’t hear Ian following him. Ian lived in the other direction of Lip and Mandy’s. 

 

“Come on Gallagher” Mickey said to a reluctant Ian.

 

“What so I can come to your place, fuck you till we fall asleep and then what? Are you going to start kicking me out now? Or you gonna wait till morning and then not talk to me for another two days till you see me at work hanging off some dude?” Ian had walked over to Mickey during all that and was now standing a couple inches away.

 

“It’s not like that” Mickey said back, not really knowing what to say right now and not wanting to in the middle of the street at 2:30 am.

 

“Just like how whatever this is isn’t a relationship?” Ian said as he motioned between the two of them referring back to what he overheard Mandy saying to Mickey Sunday. 

 

“I knew you were listening. God dammit Mandy and her stupid fucking questions” Mickey said.

 

Ian didn’t say anything just starred at Mickey willing him to say something else. Mickey then said, “can we not do this out here while you’re drunk? I’m freezing my balls off”.

 

Ian rolled his eyes and started walking back in the direction of his own place. 

 

“Ay! Where are you going?” Mickey yelled to Ian.

 

“Home. Come find me when you finally grow a pair and you’re ready to talk to me” Ian yelled back to Mickey as he kept walking. 

 

“Fuck” Mickey swore under his breath. He watched Ian walk away and didn’t move until he had turned the corner and would be home in another minute. 

 

Ian and Mickey spent yet another night apart and hating every second of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos. Also if there's anything you'd like me to write about :)
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	13. Commit to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commit to you? Are you fucking kidding me? I have been committed to you… I told you I wasn’t fucking anyone else, what more do you fucking want from me!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K so this is Mickey + Ian finally talking. Sorry there's no good Gallavich feels in this chapter either. Just wait they'll come soon enough ;)  
> I just finished this chapter and so it is not edited.  
> Hope y'all are still liking this story! Let me know if anything needs improving or if there's something I should incorporate into the story.  
> <3

Another day went by and Mickey felt like shit. He decided to go to Ian’s Wednesday after work to talk. Mickey knows he’s been feeling like shit because things have gotten a little off track between him and Ian. 

 

 

Mickey got to Ian’s around 6pm and knocked on his door. Ian opened the door in sweatpants and no shirt. Mickey couldn’t help but stare at him. They haven’t fucked since Sunday morning and Mickey’s been going a little crazy because of that. Ian looked so fucking good.

 

Ian looked at Mickey and Mickey was starring at his body. Ian smirked and said, “need something?” 

 

Ian had yet another shitty day at work, especially since he was hungover. He hasn’t been hungover in a long time. He didn’t expect Mickey to come see him so soon. 

 

“Can I come in?” Mickey asked hesitantly. 

 

Ian’s eyebrows shot up cause since when does Mickey Milkovich ask for anything. He moved out of the way and closed the door when Mickey was inside his apartment. 

 

Mickey stood there starring at the ground not really making a move to speak so Ian left the room to go put a shirt on. He didn’t want this to turn into them fucking and not discussing the issue at hand. 

 

Mickey looked up when Ian left and waited until he came back into the room now with a shirt on. Mickey couldn’t help but pout a little. It’s a shame to cover up such a good body. 

 

“Are you going to say something or did you come here to look at my floors?” Ian said getting annoyed by the silence. 

 

“Uh yeah… fuck” Mickey started to say. “Fucking Mandy. I don’t know what you want me to say man. She’s a bitch. Always sticking her nose where it doesn’t belong. She was trying to define what’s going on with us when we haven’t done that. Shit was fine before she had to ask me if you were my… you know” Mickey said trailing on. 

 

“Boyfriend. Wow you can’t even say the fucking word. Look Mickey we did sort of define this months back when I asked if you were fucking anyone else. You said you weren’t and I said I wasn’t. That was good enough than but now… I don’t know. Mandy’s right. We spend a lot of time together. And when you left Sunday without so much as an explanation and then disappeared for a couple days I felt like shit. I’ve been startling awake again… Anyways whatever. Look I know you say you don’t do the whole relationship thing but I do. I want you, and only you. But if you can’t commit to me…” Ian rambled on. 

 

“Commit to you? Are you fucking kidding me? I have been committed to you… I told you I wasn’t fucking anyone else, what more do you fucking want from me!?” Mickey said getting frustrated. How could Ian say he hasn’t been committed. Sure he doesn’t do the whole lovey dovey shit that most couples do but that’s because he kept who he was a secret for over 20 years. He just needs time. He thought Ian could give him time. Ian’s the only one who seems to get who he is without any judgement so why can’t he just give him some time? 

 

“Well maybe its not enough for me anymore. I’m not saying you have to do the whole PDA thing or some shit. I just would like for you to admit that you want to be with me cause I know you do. You can’t fake what we have…” Ian said quieter than before.

 

“I’m not the guy who does relationships. Dates and shit like that. That’s not who I am. You fucking know that. I’ve been who I am for 24 years I’m not going to change now” Mickey stated. 

 

“I’m not trying to change you Mickey-“ 

 

“Fuck off, you are. You say you want me to commit to you but I have been since we fucking met. You say you don’t need me to do the PDA thing but you say what we have now isn’t enough. I’m not a word kinda person. I don’t blurt out how I fucking feel every minute.” 

 

They were quiet for a few seconds before Mickey said in a hushed voice, “I can’t be who you want me to be”. 

 

“I just want you Mick. Why don’t you get that?” 

 

“No, no you don’t. If you did you wouldn’t be saying you want more. I can’t do more. This is all you get.”

 

When Ian didn’t say anything Mickey just nodded and left Ian’s apartment. 

 

“Fuck” they both muttered to themselves on each side of the door. 

 

 

The next night at PINQ Mickey and Ian had the same shift. Mickey didn’t make eye contact with Ian the whole night. Same thing happened Friday and Saturday night. 

 

The next week went by and Ian and Mickey haven’t spoken to each other at all. 

 

 

It was a the day before Christmas Eve and the rest of the Gallagher clan was headed up to New York to spend Christmas together. They would have gone to Chicago but Mandy is about to pop any minute now and Mickey can’t chance being seen by his father or brothers. He kinda didn’t want to die on Christmas. 

 

The whole Gallagher clan (Fiona, Lip, Ian, Debbie, Carl, Liam), and Mickey and Mandy were all scattered around Mandy and Lip’s apartment. Mickey and Ian haven’t spoken in over a week but they’ve seen each other at work. 

 

No one knew this but Ian stopped taking his meds. He cancelled his appointment this past week with Doctor Stein saying he was too sick to come in and everything was fine even though nothing was fine. Ian figured what’s the point in taking them anymore? 

 

Mickey had noticed Ian drinking more and more than usual at work. Whenever he would go up to him at work though to make sure he was ok Ian would walk away before he got close enough. Some nights he saw Ian leaving with Diego or that guy Drew. He liked it better when he left with Drew cause he was happily married apparently with kids. Diego on the other hand has wanted Ian since he’s started at PINQ. Plus the guy pisses him off. 

 

 

In the living room Ian was babbling on about something that happened at PINQ to his siblings. Mickey stopped in the entrance and just listened in. Ian was beginning to act really weird. He’s usually very chatty but not like this. He seems so up and all over the place. He’s not the Ian he knew.

 

 

Christmas morning came and everyone was in the living room passing around gifts. Ian was late. 

 

Ian was in bed, he looked at his phone and saw a few missed calls from both Lip and Mandy and a text from both of them. Mandy’s read, _You’re late where are you?_ and from Lip, _We’re opening gifts get your ass here now._

 

Ian felt like shit. His whole body seemed to ache. He didn’t want to get out of bed but he’d put on a good front while his family was in town. He got up, took a long hot shower which didn’t help as much as he hoped it would, and got dressed and headed over to Lip’s. 

 

 

Ian walked in as everyone was done opening gifts and Fiona and Lip were cleaning up the mess. Carl and Debbie (with Liam in her arms) came to Ian and gave him a group hug and wished each other a Merry Christmas. 

 

Ian wished the group a Merry Christmas then went to kiss Fiona on the head and same to Mandy. He hugged Lip and then looked over and saw Mickey sitting on the chair with Liam now in his lap for some reason. They nodded to each other. Ian felt his body start to ache again. He sat down in between Fiona and Mandy. Lip handed him his gift from him and Mandy. Then Debbie brought him his gift from her, Carl, Fiona, and Liam. Once those were open Mickey threw him a gift wrapped in some magazine pages. Ian looked to the gift in his lap and back to Mickey who was chewing on his thumb nail and trying to avoid Ian’s prying eyes. Ian opened it and saw his three favourite movies that he didn’t own on DVD yet. Ian looked up to thank Mickey but he wasn’t there. 

 

Ian got up and went to find Mickey. He was out on the balcony smoking a cigarette. 

 

“Hey” Ian said as he joined Mickey on the balcony. 

 

“Hey” Mickey said back without turning to look at Ian. 

 

“Thanks for the gift” Ian said still standing next to the balcony door. 

 

Mickey just shrugged his shoulders. If Mickey was being honest he didn’t get Ian the gift before the fight. Well not all of them. He’s been looking for the films since Ian told him what his three favourite movies were and he had said he wished he owned them. 

 

“I got you something too. Made it before though. Not really appropriate now” Ian said. Ian had made Mickey coupons before their fight. “Good for…” coupons. Some were dirty, some were for free things like breakfast or whatever. Ian left those coupons in his desk drawer at home. 

 

Mickey turned around and looked at Ian. They were looking into each others eyes for god knows how long before Debbie stuck her head out the balcony door and said, “There you guys are. Lunch is ready.”

 

And just like that their little bubble burst. Ian headed inside first followed by Mickey. They didn’t speak the rest of the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos. Also if there's anything you'd like me to write about :)
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	14. Go Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He turned on his side so he was facing Ian and said in a hushed voice, “I’m not going anywhere”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this made me sad writing it lol but it was bound to happen so yeah don't hate me!  
> <3

Ian and Mickey only saw each other at work. They both stopped going to Lip and Mandy’s when the other was there. The only day they saw each other outside of work was when Mandy gave birth the day before New Years Eve. 

 

Mandy gave birth to a little girl named Maya Fiona Gallagher. They decided her middle name should be Fiona since she was her godmother and Fiona has been more of a mother to Lip than Monica ever has. She was so small with dark dark hair and bright blue eyes. She looked like a little Mickey. The Gallagher clan left New York after New Years, happy they were there for the birth. 

 

Ian and Mickey were both working on New Years Eve at PINQ because the club was having a huge event and pretty much every one was working that night. They made extra tips that night. Mickey was bartending that night, he likes it cause of the tips but he’s too busy to watch Ian. 

 

When Midnight struck, Mickey and Ian made eye contact and were in their little bubble before someone grabbed Ian and planted a huge wet kiss on his lips. Mickey couldn’t help but glare at the guy, he had to stop himself from going over there and punching him in the face. When the guy removed himself from Ian’s lips Ian looked up and met Mickey’s piercing eyes. 

 

 

 

The first day back to work Lip called Ian to see if he was ready so he could pick him up. Ian didn’t answer his calls or texts. Lip went over but there was no answer from Ian. He took out his spare key that he made Ian give him in case of emergencies. 

 

“Ian!” Lip called out when he entered Ian’s apartment. 

 

“In here” He heard Ian say back from his bedroom. 

 

“What are you still doing in bed? And why didn’t you answer my calls or texts or the door?” Lip said when he saw Ian curled up in bed.

 

“Not today Lip. Go away” Ian said pulling the covers over his exposed torso.

 

“Hey are you ok?” Lip said reaching over to feel Ian’s head. He didn’t feel like he had a fever.

 

“Go away. Body hurts. Need sleep” Ian said moving away from Lip’s hand.

 

“Uh alright. I’ll come back after work to check on you” Lip said hesitantly.

 

When Ian didn’t respond Lip left Ian’s already late for work.

 

 

 

Lip let himself in to Ian’s apartment with his spare key for the second time that day. It was almost 6 pm and he saw that Ian was still in bed. 

 

“Did you move at all today?” Lip asked stepping into Ian’s bedroom. Ian was curled up in a ball under his covers but facing away from the door this time. 

 

Lip didn’t get a response out of Ian. He saw Ian’s phone on the bedside table and picked it up. There were the 10 missed calls from Lip that morning and throughout the day. He also had some missed texts from Mandy. What scared Lip was seeing that he had a few missed calls from his psychiatrist and five unread voicemails. _FIVE? Why isn’t Ian answering her calls?_ Lip thought. He opened the voicemail and played the first message. 

 

“Hi Ian it’s Doctor Stein calling again. I was wondering if you’re feeling any better since you missed our session last week. Please call me back about your appointment tomorrow. Bye dear.” That voicemail was from before Christmas. 

 

“Hi Ian it’s Doctor Stein. You didn’t show up to your appointment today and I’m getting a little worried. Please call me back.” 

 

“Hi Ian it’s Doctor Stein yet again. It’s been another week and you have yet to call me back or show up to an appointment. I’m here for you when you need to talk dear. Please call me back.” 

 

“Ian it’s Doctor Stein. It’s been weeks since you’ve been to an appointment and I’m worried. I need to know if you are still on your medication. Please call me or I will have to make a home visit.” That last voicemail was from last Wednesday. 

 

“Ian it’s Doctor Stein. If you do not show up to your appointment this Wednesday I will be stopping by your home to see you. I am very worried. Ian please call me back I am here for you.” That was the last voicemail and it was from this morning. 

 

 

“Ian” Lip said shaking Ian’s shoulder. When he didn’t get a response he said louder, “IAN”. Nothing.

 

“Ian come on please. Get out of bed” Lip said softer this time. 

 

“Go away” Ian croaked out. Lip almost missed it it was so quiet.

 

Lip has never seen Ian this way. Ian was diagnosed with Bipolar when he was 17 at West Point and then was off to duty. He never saw Ian manic or depressed or anything. He has always been Ian. Lip knows depression when he sees it, he’s seen it many times with Monica. 

 

Lip looked all over Ian’s room for his meds. When he didn’t find them he went to the bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet and saw the long container with small individual sections for each day. Ian takes one pill a day and gets more every month. In each section there are however many needed for each day of the month. It was now January so the pill container should be almost empty with only one pill left for Tuesday and he should be getting new ones at his appointment Wednesday. But what Lip saw was a whole bunch of pills. Ian hasn’t been taking his pills since a week before Christmas. What the fuck? How did he not realize his brother hasn’t been on his meds and not going to his appointments. 

 

Lip went back to Ian’s room with a glass of water and saw that he hasn’t moved.

 

“Ian please drink this” Lip said trying to push the glass of water at Ian.

 

“Go away” Ian croaked out again. 

 

Lip left the glass of water on the bedside table and left Ian’s. 

 

 

 

When Lip walked into his apartment he saw Mandy rocking little Maya and Mickey sitting on the couch. 

 

“There you are! Look baby it’s daddy” Mandy cooed into Maya’s ear. 

 

Lip walked over, kissed the top of Maya’s head and then kissed Mandy. 

 

“What’s wrong? Is Ian still in bed?” Mandy said noticing how Lip looked like he was about to crack.

 

Mickey had ignored Lip walking in and the exchange between him and his sister but he looked up and was suddenly interested when Mandy mentioned Ian. 

 

“What? What’s wrong with Ian?” Mickey said from the couch.

 

Lip ignoring Mickey said to Mandy, “Uh yeah, he’s off his meds. When I got there he was still in bed, didn’t even look like he moved since I left him this morning. When he didn’t answer me I checked his phone and he had five missed voicemails from his psychiatrist. Seems like Ian has been skipping his appointments and if he didn’t show up this week she was going to make a home visit. I checked his meds and they’re still there, I don’t think he’s been taking them since before Christmas. I’ve never seen him like this.” Lip said in a rush.

 

While listening to Lip Mickey had gotten up from the couch and now said, “So what now? What’s wrong with him? Why’s he in bed?”

 

“He’s depressed Mickey” Lip said as he rubbed his hands over his face.

 

“Depressed? He was all over the place at Christmas and at work” Mickey said. He then realized why Ian has been acting the way he has at work and now being depressed. 

 

“His meds stabilize him. Fuck.” Mickey said remembering what Ian had told him when he explained his disorder. 

 

“Where are you going?” Mandy said when Mickey grabbed his coat and headed towards the door. 

 

“Where do you think?” Mickey said but before he could go Lip came up to him and handed him a key. 

 

 

 

Mickey opened the door to Ian’s apartment with the key Lip gave him. Mickey took his coat off and hung it over the couch. He made his way to Ian’s bedroom and stopped in the doorway when he saw Ian curled up under the covers facing the wall. He didn’t even know if Ian was awake or not. 

 

“Ian?” Mickey tried from the doorway.

 

He saw Ian’s body freeze before he started breathing again. Seems like he is awake.

 

Mickey went to the side of Ian’s bed where he was curled up facing the wall. He stopped at the foot of the bed in front of Ian’s lying form and tried again, “Ian?” 

 

Ian pulled the covers over his head. Mickey went to stand next to where his head was under the covers. Mickey nudged Ian’s shoulder but Ian didn’t do anything. Mickey tried to pull the covers off but Ian just turned around and was now facing the door. 

 

“Ian please” Mickey said hesitantly. He had no idea what he was doing.

 

“Go away” Ian croaked out. Mickey almost didn’t catch that. 

 

“Ian you need to get out of bed” 

 

No response. 

 

“At least sit up and drink some water” Mickey said when he saw the glass of water on his bedside table.

 

No response.

 

“Fine now this is happening” Mickey said as he got in next to Ian. He sat on the side closest to the door since Ian was still on the other side. Mickey sat there and looked down at Ian who looked up at him. 

 

“Go away” Ian said again.

 

“Not a chance” Mickey said as he made himself comfortable. 

 

He looked down and saw a tear fall down Ian’s cheek. Mickey wiped it way with his thumb and then stroked Ian’s head. Ian leaned into the touch. Mickey stayed there until Ian fell asleep. 

 

 

 

Mickey came back into Ian’s room a little after 11 and saw that Ian was awake and still laying down. 

 

“Hey” Mickey said. 

 

No response.

 

“Do you wanna get out of bed?” Mickey said as he sat at the edge of the bed facing Ian.

 

“Go away” Ian croaked out. 

 

Mickey couldn’t help but frown. He rubbed his hands over his face. He was trying so hard right now to be strong for Ian but it was really tough.

 

Mickey settled in next to Ian. He turned on his side so he was facing Ian and said in a hushed voice, “I’m not going anywhere”. 

 

Ian sighed and closed his eyes. Mickey put an arm over Ian’s waist and moved a bit closer so that they were inches apart. Ian didn’t move away. Ian fell asleep and Mickey whispered again, “I’m not going anywhere” before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos. Also if there's anything you'd like me to write about :)
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	15. Why are you here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not leaving. Not again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all still like this story!  
> I don't know much about how long it takes a person to get out of a depression but I'm sure it's different for every person. Let me know if there's anything I need to improve on or if I should write about something in particular. 
> 
> x

Lip called Ian’s psychiatrist Doctor Stein to let her know what has been going on (that he knows of) with Ian. Tuesday morning she was going to come by Ian’s apartment.   
 ****

 

Before the psychiatrist or Lip showed up Mickey was still there with Ian. Mickey woke up and saw that Ian had his arms wrapped around him and Mickey’s back was pressed against Ian’s front. Mickey couldn’t even really enjoy the feel of Ian’s dick pressed against his boxer clad ass. He needed Ian better before anything could happen between them. Mickey could feel that Ian was awake. He turned around and still had Ian’s arms wrapped around his waist. 

 

“Hey” Mickey said in almost a whisper.

 

“Hi” Ian was able to croak out. 

 

Mickey brought his hand up and stroked Ian’s face. Ian closed his eyes at Mickey’s touch. After a minute Mickey sat up and took the glass of water from the bedside table. 

 

“Here. Drink this” Mickey said putting the glass in Ian’s face. Ian took the straw in his mouth and took a few sips. Mickey smiled at Ian and put the glass down. 

 

“You gonna eat today?” Mickey asked.

 

Ian shook his head no. 

 

“C’mon man when’s the last time you ate? Hell, when’s the last time you got out of bed? You’re starting to really stink” Mickey said with a smirk. 

 

“Fuck off” Ian said back but had a hint of a smile on his face.

 

Mickey laughed and got out of bed to put his jeans back on. 

 

 

When Mickey came back into the bedroom with a bowl of cereal Ian was sitting up in bed. 

 

Mickey smiled and handed the bowl to Ian and sat back down next to him. “Didn’t know what you’d want. So here.”

 

Ian took the bowl and spooned a small amount into his mouth. Mickey watched Ian take small mouthfuls of cereal and couldn’t help but smile. He doesn’t know how long Ian’s been in bed for, he last saw him at work Saturday night and he looked off. Mickey was at Mandy and Lip’s Sunday so they didn’t see him either that day. 

 

“You're not done there’s still like half left man” Mickey said eyeing Ian’s half empty bowl of cereal that he put down in his lap.

 

When Ian didn’t say anything Mickey took the bowl and put it on the bedside table. Before Mickey could say anything his phone started buzzing in his pocket. He took it out and saw that Lip was calling.

 

“Yeah?” Mickey said as way of answer.

 

“How is he?” Lip said back.

 

Mickey looked at Ian and saw that Ian was looking right at him. 

 

“Better. He’s sitting up and just ate some cereal” Mickey said into his phone still looking at Ian.

 

“Oh, thank God. I’m on my way. His doctor will be there any minute” Lip said back feeling a weight starting to lift from his chest. 

 

“Alright” Mickey said then ended the call.

 

 

“Talking about me?” Ian said after a minute.

 

“You had us worried sick you jackass” Mickey said with a smile.

 

Ian smiled back slightly before his face fell back into a frown.

 

“Ian” Mickey said and lifted Ian’s chin up so he was looking into his eyes. When they made eye contact Mickey placed a small kiss on Ian’s lips. Before Ian could even realize what happened Mickey pulled away. 

 

“You gonna tell me why you stopped taking your meds?” Mickey said looking into Ian’s eyes. 

 

Ian shrugged a shoulder but the movement hurt his whole body feeling the stiffness in it from being in bed for almost 3 days. Before Mickey could protest there was a knock on the front door. Mickey got up and went to answer the door. When he opened it he saw Lip, and a small frail looking woman with blond hair, dark brown eyes, and big square glasses. 

 

Mickey moved aside to let them inside. Lip motioned between the psychiatrist and Mickey and made the introduction. They made their way to the bedroom and saw Ian sitting in bed. 

 

“Ian, how are you feeling dear?” Doctor Stein said as she approached the bed. 

 

Not wanting to hurt his whole body again Ian opted for verbal communication, “Not so good”.

 

Doctor Stein smiled at Ian’s words since he’s speaking now. Lip had told her everything that he knew. That Ian has been in bed for days probably and that he stopped taking his medication weeks ago. And that the only words he really got out of him were "go away". 

 

“How long have you been in bed Ian?” Doctor Stein asked as she sat on the edge of the bed near Ian.

 

“Uh, three days? Yeah about” Ian said looking down at his hands that were intertwined in his lap. 

 

“Have you eaten at all or had anything to drink?” 

 

“Mickey gave me water and some cereal just before you came” Ian said as he looked to Mickey. Mickey and Lip were standing in the entrance of the bedroom watching the interaction between doctor and patient. 

 

“Good. Very good. Now Ian, I’m going to place you on a new dosage of Lithium and you will now be taking antidepressants as well. This is temporary. We will be meeting twice a week until need be. Once things get back to normal we will look into changing your dosage and taking you off the antidepressants. We will also go back to one meeting a week when you are ready. Does that sound good to you Ian?” Doctor Stein explained.

 

“Yeah, ok” Ian said looking at his hands again. 

 

“Great. Here you go” she said as she handed Ian his pills for the day and the glass of water from the bedside table. When he took the pills Doctor Stein said, “I am always a phone call away when you need me Ian. Please do not forget that. Call me if something happens, if there is a problem, or anything. If you do not feel comfortable coming to me with something contact your brother Lip or even your friends Mandy or Mickey. There are a lot of people here that care about your safety and your health Ian. Do not forget that.”

 

Ian looked up his doctor with a small smile, “thank you.” 

 

“Of course dear. You should get out of bed today Ian. Take a shower, go for a walk if you can, anything dear. If you feel up to it you should go into work tomorrow morning. I suggest you call your boss at the nightclub and ask for the weekend off if you’re not feeling up to working that late. Keep taking your medication every day. I will see you tomorrow at 6 for our appointment. We will meet every Wednesday evening and Saturday afternoon. Is that ok with you Ian?” said Doctor Stein.

 

“Yeah, ok” Ian said again. 

 

“Ok, I will see you tomorrow. Call me if you need anything.” Doctor Stein said, when Ian smiled at her she left the bedroom followed by Lip and Mickey. 

 

 

Out in the hallway Doctor Stein was telling Lip that Ian should not be living alone right now, that it’s not safe for him, not until he’s back on track. Before Lip could say anything Mickey said, “He’ll stay with me”.

 

“I don’t know Mickey…” Lip said trailing off. Lip doesn’t really trust Mickey with his brother. Ian seemed completely happy and fine before they stopped hanging out and he couldn’t help but feel like this was all Mickey’s fault.

 

“Let me take care of him” Mickey snapped. Lip and Doctor Stein starred wide eyed at Mickey. Softer this time Mickey said, “Just let me take care of him till he’s better.” 

 

“Fine. Fine you can stay with him but I’m coming by everyday to check on him. And you better answer your phone when I call you” Lip said. He decided to just let Mickey stay with him because he could see the desperation in his eyes, like he needed to do this for Ian and for himself. 

 

Mickey nodded. Doctor Stein said her goodbyes. Lip and Mickey went back to the bedroom and Ian was still sitting in bed looking at his hands in his lap.

 

“Hey, how you feeling?” Lip asked hesitantly. 

 

“Like shit” Ian said looking up at Lip and Mickey.

 

“You smell like it too, seriously when did you last shower?” Mickey said teasingly with a small smile on his face.

 

“Fuck off, you didn’t seem to mind my smell when you cuddled up next to me last night” Ian said teasing right back.

 

Lip looked between the two of them a little confused by their dynamic but was smiling cause Ian was sounding like Ian again. 

 

“Ok well I gotta head to work. I’ll call later” Lip said to Ian as he patted his shoulder. “Please don’t ever do this again” Lip said before he kissed the top of his brothers head and headed for the door. 

 

Once Lip was gone Mickey said to Ian, “seriously though man, you need a shower”.

 

“So help me up asshole. My whole body hurts” Ian said as he made no move to get out of bed. 

 

Mickey moved to the bed to help Ian get out of bed. Once Ian was on his feet Mickey put his arm around his waist and Ian put an arm around Mickey’s shoulders. They made their way to the bathroom and Mickey turned the water on to run a bath for Ian. 

 

While the water was running Ian sat down on the closed toilet seat. Mickey turned the water off and turned to look at Ian. He was starring at his hands in his lap again and he looked sad.

 

Mickey moved to stand in front of Ian and he put a hand under his chin to draw his attention to him. “You ok?” 

 

“Why are you here Mick?” Ian asked ignoring Mickey’s question.

 

Mickey just looked into Ian’s eyes and when he didn’t answer Ian said, “Last night you said you weren’t going anywhere and before I heard you tell Lip to let you take care of me. Did you mean it- that you weren’t going anywhere?” 

 

“‘Course I meant it. I’m not leaving. Not again.” Mickey said looking into Ian’s deep green eyes. Mickey felt like he’d get lost in those eyes if he looked at them too long. Ian felt the same way about Mickey’s piercing blue eyes. 

 

Ian smiled and Mickey said, “Get in before the water gets cold”.

 

Once Ian was in the tub Mickey stripped down and got in behind him. Mickey took the body wash and started massaging the soap into Ian’s skin. Relieving him from any tension, soreness, and worries. 

 

Ian’s tub wasn’t that big but they fit close together. They didn’t need space between them anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos. Also if there's anything you'd like me to write about :)
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	16. That's not why I'm staying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it cause of me? Cause I left?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a little while. I started summer classes Thursday then went out and Friday I was hungover :p and had work so yeah juuuuust wrote this chapter. Sorry it's not very long but it's sweet and there's some Gallavich feels :$  
> Hope you like it! 
> 
> P.s. won't be updating this weekend. I'll try Sunday but can't guarantee. For sure Monday though.
> 
> :D

Mickey and Ian spent the whole day together. Mickey called in sick for his day job and Ian called in sick for both his jobs. They spent the day in bed mostly but Mickey got Ian to go for a walk for a few minutes with him. They’ve never spoken to someone for so long before. All they did was talk. And when they didn’t talk it wasn't necessary.

 

 

Wednesday Ian didn’t feel up to going to work so he called Lip and let him know he wasn’t coming in. Mickey stayed home with him. He only left to get his necessities like clothes, toothbrush, etc. That evening Lip brought Ian to his appointment with Doctor Stein. Mickey went too because Ian asked him if he would come. 

 

 

Once the three men were in the car headed home after Ian’s session, Lip asked Ian, “So how was it?”

 

“Fine” Ian said back.

 

“That it?” Lip questioned.

 

“Well I’m not gonna tell you what we spoke about so yeah it was fine. She said I should try to go to work tomorrow morning though…” Ian trailed off.

 

“You gonna go?” Mickey asked from the backseat.

 

Ian turned around to look at him and shrugged, “I don’t know, should I?”

 

“Not up to me man” Mickey started to say but the look in Ian’s eyes showed that Ian didn’t really know what to do so he said, “I think you should go. If it’s too much than leave. I’ll leave work and come home… If you want.”

 

Ian smiled. Teeth showing smile too. Mickey’s missed that smile so he couldn’t help but smile back. Ian said, “I can do that”. 

 

Lip looked between the two of them briefly with a confused expression on his face. Lip needed to have a chat with Mickey and with Ian separately. He needed to know what exactly was going on with them. Lip needs to know why Ian stopped taking his meds. He has a strong feeling the reason is sitting in the backseat of his car. 

 

 

Before Lip was going to turn the corner onto his street Ian said, “Hey Lip can you just drop me off at home? I don’t really feel like staying over for dinner.”

 

Lip pulled the car to the side and turned to Ian, “Are you ok?”

 

“Yeah it’s nothing like that I just wanna be home. I promise I’ll come by to see Mandy and Maya soon.” 

 

“Alright” Lip said and put the car back into drive and drove the short distance to Ian’s apartment. Once they got to the apartment Ian got out and so did Mickey.

 

“You can go to their place for dinner I can stay home alone Mick I don’t need a babysitter” Ian said to Mickey.

 

“I can go if you want but I’d rather stay with you” Mickey admitted. He was really trying to be more open in terms of words cause he knows Ian likes the whole verbal confirmation bullshit. 

 

Ian had the biggest grin on his face, “Really?” 

 

Mickey couldn’t help but roll his eyes, “Yes firecrotch now can we go inside I’m freezing.”

 

Ian tapped against the car window and waved goodbye to his waiting brother. Ian and Mickey made their way inside the apartment building. 

 

 

 

 

Mickey and Ian ordered a shit ton of Chinese food and watched some movies. Once they were so stuffed with all that food they were sitting next to each other on the couch. They were close together but not close enough to be touching without intending to.

 

Ian missed Mickey so much these last few weeks. He really missed kissing him and being inside him. 

 

Ian got up and straddled Mickey in one swift movement. Ian had his arms on either side of Mickey’s head and holding onto the couch. 

 

“The fuck you doin?” Mickey asked looking up at Ian. 

 

Ian moved in closer and kissed Mickey on the jaw and went up to his ear and said, “Nothing”, before he nibbled on his ear. Mickey moaned slightly at the feel of Ian’s lips and tongue on his skin. 

 

Ian continued to kiss and suck and nibble on Mickey’s jaw, ear, and neck. He then ghosted his lips over Mickey’s waited until Mickey opened his eyes. When he did they both saw that hunger and desperation in their eyes. Ian pressed his lips to Mickey’s and brought a hand to the back of Mickey’s head. Mickey had his hands on Ian’s hips holding him onto him and he opened his mouth a little to let Ian’s tongue poke in. They kissed like they haven’t kissed in years, which it’s felt like for them. 

 

Mickey was painfully hard and knew that he had to stop this now, he was already in too deep. Mickey stopped Ian from grinding his hips into his and pulled away from his kiss. Ian looked at him went to undo Mickey’s jeans. 

 

“No don’t” Mickey said stopping Ian.

 

Ian felt the rejection through his whole body. He quickly got off Mickey and sat at the other end of the couch trying to hide how hurt he felt. 

 

“Shit. Ian-“ Mickey started to say as he moved to sit closer to Ian.

 

“No it’s fine I get it. This isn’t like that” Ian said motioning between the two of them.

 

“That’s not why I stopped you. I just- I don’t want to fuck while you’re trying to get better”

 

“Oh. So it’s not cause of me? Like you moved on or something?” Ian asked still feeling a little insecure from being rejected. 

 

“No I uh, I haven’t been with anyone else since we stopped” Mickey admitted.

 

“Really?” Ian asked shocked.

 

“Yeah, why have you?” Mickey asked feeling unsure all of a sudden.

 

Ian looked away and didn’t answer right away. Mickey got the hint. 

 

“Right, got it” Mickey said getting up to bring the containers to the kitchen. 

 

“Fuck” Ian muttered under his breath when Mickey got up. He followed him into the kitchen and said, “Mick I was manic I barely know what I did half the time…”

 

“Didn’t ask for an explanation” Mickey said turning around to look at Ian. 

 

It looked like Ian wanted to say something but he didn’t. Mickey decided to ask Ian again since he never got the answer, “Why’d you stop taking your meds?”

 

Ian looked away from Mickey but Mickey wasn’t having any of that, “No look at me. Why’d you stop taking them?” When Ian didn’t say anything and just looked at the floor Mickey asked more quietly, “Was it cause of me? Cause I left?” 

 

Ian looked up at Mickey’s words. He looked into his piercing blue eyes and couldn’t help the sob that was creeping up on him. Ian would have hit the ground if Mickey didn’t fly across the kitchen to grab him before he fell. Ian was sitting on the ground sobbing as Mickey held him tight. 

 

Once Ian’s sobs subsided he stammered out, “I’m so-so-sorry”. 

 

Mickey rubbed Ian’s arm and then Ian said, “I must seem like a complete basket case. Stop taking my meds cause you left. God how fucked up am I?”

 

“You’re not-“ Mickey started to say when Ian interrupted him. “I am though. I didn’t know how to handle you leaving. I woke up every day in a panic and some days crying. It wasn’t after a few days that I stopped taking them. I couldn’t deal with it. The mania started pretty soon after I stopped my meds. It helped me forget until I’d see you at work but then there were people there to give me something to help me forget. It lasted pretty long until Christmas then shit started to go downhill. It was only Saturday night after work that I completely crashed and couldn’t get out of bed until yesterday…” 

 

“What were you taking?” Mickey asked getting up from the floor, angry that clients and possible coworkers were giving Ian drugs.

 

“Not really sure. Kinda just took whatever was put into my mouth, mixed with a few drinks and I barely knew where I even was let alone who you were” Ian said as he got up to stand across from Mickey.

 

“I want names. Who gave you drugs?” Mickey said angrily.

 

“Dunno. Clients gave me ‘em.” 

 

“Never do that shit again” Mickey said going to stand inches away from Ian. 

 

“I won’t” Ian said reaching out for Mickey’s hand. Mickey let him take it.

 

“I mean it. No drugs. No alcohol, for a while. And don’t stop taking your meds, especially over my dumb ass.”

 

“I’m sorry. I don’t want you to stay cause you feel you owe it to me or something cause of why I went off them” Ian said letting go of Mickey’s hand.

 

Mickey grabbed the back of Ian’s head and placed a small kiss to his lips. 

 

He rested his forehead against Ian’s and said, “That’s not why I’m staying.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos. Also if there's anything you'd like me to write about :)
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	17. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey shrugs a shoulder and says, “Together”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't uploaded since Friday(?) but I've been super busy this weekend what with work and Mother's day and summer school work. I know I said I'd upload Monday and I haven't slept yet so it's still Monday for me but technically since it's 12 am here it is now Tuesday, so I'm sorry again. I've had a very very busy few days. I was also busy reading some fics today and I still haven't finished reading some of my fave ones :p  
> I JUST wrote this chapter. There is smut, feels, and jealous Gallavich (and some canon lines) in this chapter so I hope you like it! :):)
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos. Let me know what you think, I loooove hearing what you have to say, it keeps me going! 
> 
> x

A month went by and Ian has been getting better and better with each passing day. There were some days that Ian just felt like shit cause of his meds and didn’t want to do anything so Mickey would be right there with him spending the day in bed or on the couch. Mickey had stayed with Ian for almost two weeks before Ian told him he could go back home. Mickey went back home but still left stuff at Ian’s. Even though Mickey was back home the two of them hadn’t spent a night apart since their huge fight back in December. Ian got back into his routine for work and changed his exercise routine. He started running every day, just not the crazy 8 or more miles he would run when he was manic. He tried on many occasions to get Mickey to go with him early on Saturdays or Sundays but Mickey just waved him off and said he’d be here when he got back. 

 

 

It’s been a month and the two of them still have not fucked or done anything really except kiss. Mickey always stopping it before it became more. They never really had a lot of time anyways. What with both their day jobs and working nights at PINQ and Ian’s runs everyday. Ian also took to hanging out with Drew and his husband Kenny and dragging Mickey along with him. Mickey doesn’t mind them, he doesn’t necessarily like them but Ian likes them so he’ll hang out with him for Ian. Ian also hangs out with this guy Brian he met at PINQ. He’s a client and is friends with most of the guys who work at PINQ. 

 

 

“Brian’s having a party at his loft tomorrow night, a bunch of work people will be there” Ian said as he was settling into his bed watching Mickey undress. 

 

“And?” Mickey said as he slipped his jeans off and got into bed next to Ian in a grey tshirt and white and blue stripped boxers.

 

Once Mickey was in bed next to him, Ian said, “And I want to go.”

 

“So go” Mickey said as he laid down facing Ian who then laid down next to him. 

 

“I want you to come with me” Ian said looking into Mickey’s eyes.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and said, “I don’t even like the people we work with.”

 

“I know. Just come. For me?” Ian said intertwining their hands together.

 

“We’ll see” Mickey said. Ian grinned, he knew that meant Mickey would go with him.

 

 

Saturday morning came and they slept in a bit. Well Ian got up at 7 am to take his meds curtesy of Mickey’s set alarm on his phone. After that however, they went back to sleep and woke up around 11 am. Mickey made them breakfast before Ian left for a run and Mickey took a shower. Once Ian got home and showered they went to Mandy and Lip’s to watch Maya so Mandy and Lip could go out for the afternoon. 

 

 

Back at Mickey’s apartment he was getting ready when he heard Ian come through the front door. He just finished getting dressed in his dark skinny jeans (that don’t really look like skinny jeans) and a black button down shirt. He was looking in the mirror trying to fix his hair when Ian came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Mickey’s waist. Mickey could see him in the mirror and Ian had a huge grin on his face. 

 

“The fuck you smiling at so big?” Mickey said with a small smile on his face. He couldn’t help but smile when Ian smiled, no matter how gay that sounded.

 

“You. Thanks for coming with me” Ian said as he placed a small kiss behind Mickey’s right ear before he rested his head on his shoulder.

 

“Whatever firecrotch” Mickey said back.

 

Ian lifted his head and kissed Mickey behind his ear again then on his neck, “Mmmm you smell good” he said before kissing him again and using a little tongue.

 

Mickey shivered a little at Ian’s tongue on his sensitive skin behind his ear. Ian turned Mickey around and kissed him on his jaw then down his neck to his collarbone and back up. Mickey had his mouth open a little and Ian kissed his flush on the lips and poked his tongue in his mouth. The kiss was deep and both boys were clutching each other trying to get even closer together. Mickey pulled his head back and looked into Ian’s lust filled eyes. Mickey placed both his palms on Ian’s chest as indication that they need to stop. Ian got the message and moved away from Mickey. He didn’t seem ok with it this time though. During this past month whenever they got too out of hand they’d stop and just cuddle or whatever. Ian thought it was sweet at first that Mickey didn’t want to fuck while he was getting better, like he was being respectful or something. But now, now Ian is way past annoyed with it and just wants to fuck Mickey. 

 

“How long are you going to keep fucking pushing me away? Huh?” Ian asked with a lot of annoyance in his tone.

 

“Can we not do this right now? We need to get to that stupid fucking party” Mickey said turning back around to see if he looked ok. When he turned back to face Ian he was standing there just looking at the floor.

 

Mickey walked up to Ian and placed a hand to his chin to make him look up. When he did he asked, “Ay are you ok?” 

 

“Fine” Ian said pushing Mickey’s hand away from him and walking out to the hallway.

 

“Are you seriously mad at me right now?” Mickey asked joining Ian in the hallway.

 

“Not mad. Can we go now?” Ian said turning towards the front door.

 

“Hey wait” Mickey said stopping Ian from opening the door. “Don’t do that shit. Don’t pretend you’re fine when you’re not.”

 

“Oh you don’t want me to pretend Mickey? Fine. I’m so sick of you acting like I’m going to fucking break if you touch me. It’s been a month since you guys found in me that state! I’m fucking stable now and I just want to fuck, Christ is that so much to ask for!? I get it if you don’t want to cause you don’t want me or something but don’t act like I’m going to break if we fuck cause believe me I won’t.”

 

Mickey stepped towards Ian and kissed him. He kissed him with everything he had. Mickey was so sick of stopping them, he just wanted to have Ian inside him. Unlike Ian, he hasn’t fucked since before their fight. He grabbed the back of Ian’s head and deepened their kiss. He was licking inside Ian’s mouth and pressing his body up against Ian’s. Ian moaned into Mickey’s mouth when their dicks pressed against each other through their jeans. Ian started grinding his hips into Mickey’s trying to get some friction between them. Ian reached around and grabbed Mickey’s ass and Mickey tightened his grip on Ian’s hip. Ian broke the kiss to suck on Mickey’s neck. Mickey moaned out and said through laboured breaths, “We’re going to be late to the party.” Even though he didn’t give two shits if they didn’t make it to the party.

 

Ian just kept licking and sucking on Mickey’s neck making a nice, visible hickey. Once Ian was done he looked into Mickey’s lustful eyes and said, “Take your clothes off. _Now_.” 

 

Mickey bit down on his bottom lip and Ian started pushing Mickey towards his bedroom. Mickey smirked at Ian and let him direct him to the bed. 

 

Once they were in the bedroom they quickly removed their own clothing. When they were completely naked Ian pushed Mickey down on the bed and took his hard dick into his mouth. 

 

Mickey moaned out at the contact and immediately fisted his hand into Ian’s fire red hair. Mickey’s moans and groans spur Ian on, they make him that more determined to get those noises out of him again and it turns him on so much. 

 

Ian let go of Mickey’s dick to slick up his finger before taking Mickey back into his mouth and shoving his finger in Mickey’s tight warm hole. Mickey groaned out and rocked back into Ian’s finger like the eager power bottom he is.

 

“ _Fuuuck_. Christ Gallagher get on me” Mickey said trying to not come down Ian’s throat before Ian had the chance to get inside him.

 

Ian got up and took the bottle of lube out of Mickey’s bedside table and started stroking some onto his huge hard on. A week ago Ian went to get tested seeing as though during his manic episode he had been fucking other guys. His results came back and he was clean so Ian didn’t put on a condom and Mickey didn’t make him either.

 

Ian lined himself up with Mickey’s hole and pushed in all the way igniting a loud moan from Mickey and a few curse words.

 

Ian leaned down and kissed Mickey on the lips. Mickey deepened the kiss and grabbed Ian’s ass to get him to pound into him. Ian obliged and started pounding into Mickey hard and fast. Ian broke the kiss and started kissing Mickey’s neck. Mickey was so close and neither of them even touched his cock while Ian has been inside him. Ian was close to but wanted as always for Mickey to finish first.

 

“Fuck yes Ian right there” Mickey moaned out as Ian pounded into his sweet spot over and over again. Mickey came between them without so much as a stroke to his dick. Mickey rode Ian out through his orgasm, Ian biting down on Mickey’s shoulder. 

 

As they lay down next to each other catching their breaths Mickey and Ian couldn’t help the smiles spreading on their faces. Ian started laughing and soon Mickey joined him. Not really knowing why they were laughing to begin with. They got up, got dressed and tried to look presentable for this party.

 

 

 

 

At the party Ian was talking to some work people and Mickey was close by his side not really talking just sipping at his beer. It took a little effort for Ian to let him know it was ok for him to drink even if he wasn’t. Ian had said, “Mick you can drink it’s fine with me. I know you hate shit like this and mostly everyone here so just have a beer.” He then pecked Mickey on the lips and handed him a beer. Mickey just smiled and took the beer and said, “Just one”. Ian rolled his eyes but smiled at Mickey. 

 

 

Mickey’s never met Brian before. He thinks Ian met him during his manic episode so therefore he automatically doesn’t like nor trust this Brian guy. Even if the guy is trying to be nice and whatever. He’s still blatantly flirting with Ian in front of him. Granted he doesn’t know Mickey is with Ian. Wait is he with Ian? Mickey doesn’t even know anymore. He knows that he doesn’t want to lose Ian again and will do anything to keep him safe from anything and everything even himself and his mind. He knew Ian’s broken many if not already all of his rules. The one’s still intact are the no relationship and no falling in love rules. Even the no dates one has been broken. If you count them going to breakfast every Sunday as a date. To Mickey they count. Mickey’s thinking so hard he barely registered the guy standing in front of him, Ian, and Brian. 

 

“Hey Mickey” says Jeremy/John (he still can’t remember his fucking name).

 

“Uh hey man” Mickey says back to him. 

 

“Oh you know Jackson. How do you two know each other?” Brian says. Jackson! That was his name. Like Mickey really gave a fuck.

 

“Used to work together” Mickey says before Jackson could say anything. 

 

Jackson nods and smiles at Mickey and says, “It’s good to see you. Haven’t seen you in months.”

 

“Been busy. Speaking of so, this is Ian” Mickey says. 

 

Ian couldn’t help but smile at Mickey for that. Ian’s seen this guy before. He saw him flirting with Mickey the night he moved to New York. The guy was at his Welcome party. He instantly didn’t like the guy even before meeting Mickey. 

 

“Right. Hey. You’re Mandy’s friend right? Her boyfriends brother?” Jackson said putting his hand out to shake Ian’s. Ian did not return the handshake but said, “Yeah” and kept glaring at the guy.

 

Mickey could tell Ian was getting jealous. He had that same look on his face Mickey just had as Ian and Brian were talking. That and Ian’s hands were clenched into fists at his sides and he seemed tense as fuck.

 

Mickey grabbed Ian’s right hand and pried his hand open so he can intertwine their fingers together. Mickey hates that fucking PDA bullshit but he could tell Ian needed his small gesture and it didn’t even seem like anyone gave a fuck if they held hands seeing as though almost everyone here was gay. 

 

Ian grabbed Mickey’s hand back and started to relax a little. Jackson saw the small gesture and said, “Well it was great to see you Mick. Nice to meet you Ian.” Then he turned to Brian and said all flirtatious like, “Give me a tour? Don’t think I’ve seen your place before.”

 

Ian was glaring at Jackson again and tightened his grip on Mickey’s hand.

 

“You trynna break my hand firecrotch?” Mickey said when the two men had walked away.

 

Ian loosened his grip but kept holding Mickey’s hand and said, “Fucker.”

 

“What’d I do now?” Mickey said acting innocent.

 

Ian rolled his eyes and said, “Calling you Mick. I don’t like that guy.” 

 

“You just met him” 

 

“Saw him at my Welcome party flirting and touching you. Didn’t like him than, don’t like him now. And don’t act like you hate people without really knowing them. You hate everyone.”

 

Mickey smiled and said, “Not everyone”.

 

Ian’s face looked like it was going to break in two. He had the biggest grin on his face. Mickey rolled his eyes and removed his hand from Ian’s. Ian laughed and bumped his shoulder into Mickey’s. 

 

 

 

Mickey had found himself sitting by himself on Brian’s couch after he went for a smoke outside. He could see Ian in the dining area with a couple work people chit chatting about bullshit Mickey didn’t care about. He was about to go for another when Brian came up to him. 

 

“Hey” Brian said.

 

“Hey” Mickey said back trying to be nice for Ian’s sake.

 

“So you came with Ian right?” 

 

“Yeah” 

 

“He’s great” 

 

Mickey nodded in response. 

 

“So did you guys just meet or are you together?” Brian asked. 

 

Mickey could say something like ‘none of your fucking business’ cause he didn’t know what him and Ian were. What he did know is that he wasn't going to leave Ian again. If Ian wanted to leave him for whatever reason he would let him go because it was his choice. He would try to stop him but in the end if thats what Ian really would want then he’d let him go. Mickey had the worst month or so of his life when he was apart from Ian and only seeing him at the club or whatever, when they weren’t really together if thats what they ever really were. He knows that he’s never been happier than these last few weeks being with Ian every day. Him and Ian haven’t even discussed if they were together or not. Ian hasn’t brought up the subject again seeing as it did so much damage to them already. Mickey knows he only wants to be with Ian if he was ever going to actually be in a relationship.

 

Mickey shrugs a shoulder and says, “Together”.

 

“Cool. You’re a lucky dude” Brian says and walks away like that was no big deal whatsoever.

 

Mickey only realizes Ian is there when Brian walks away. Ian comes up to Mickey with the biggest shit eating grin on his face and leans into Mickey’s side and says in his ear, “Wanna go home?” and kissed Mickey’s jaw. 

 

Mickey grabs Ian by the back of the neck and kisses him on the lips, slipping his tongue inside Ian’s mouth. Mickey breaks the kiss and smiles at Ian then says, “Let’s go”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos. Also if there's anything you'd like me to write about :)
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	18. Happy fuckin V-day asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing is Ian doesn’t know Mickey already planned something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so effing tired you guys have no idea but here I am writing another chapter. Don't you just love me? No? Ok that's fine.  
> Idk what I'm even talking about... :p
> 
> Anyways hope you like this chapter. I'm going to write a few more then it'll be finished, fini, finitoooo. I will give you a heads up as to when the last chapter will be though so don't worry your pretty little faces off.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter it's filled with a lot of fluff and goodness and happiness. Yay! <3

All week Ian’s been hinting that Valentine’s day was around the corner. All week Mickey had to listen to Ian talk about going to this restaurant or that restaurant. But not directly telling Mickey that he wants to go for V-day or anything, oh no, Ian knows better. Ian knows that Mickey would shoot down the idea in a heartbeat. The thing is Ian doesn’t know Mickey already planned something. 

 

So when Valentine’s day rolled around - it happened to be on a Friday - Ian seemed a bit mopey considering Mickey has yet to do or say anything. The day passed by with both men at work, Mickey at a new construction site destroying old apartment building to build new condos, and Ian at work being Lip’s assistant/receptionist. 

 

When Ian got home he got a text from Mickey, finally after not hearing from him since he left his apartment that morning. 

 

**Mickey 5:33pm:**

_I’ll be over in 30 minutes get ready._

 

**Ian 5:34pm:**

_What for? Our shifts don't start till 9:30_

 

**Mickey 5:36pm:**

_No work tonight. Just fucking get ready will you._  

 

**Ian 5:38pm:**

_Awwwww Mick are you taking me out on a date?_

 

**Mickey 5:40pm:**

_Fuck off_

 

**Ian 5:41pm:**

_:D you’re so cute_

 

**Mickey 5:42pm:**

_Fuck off firecrotch_

 

**Mickey 5:42pm:**

_I’m serious though be ready in 30 minutes_

 

**Ian 5:44pm:**

_Yes sir ;)_

 

Mickey couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his dumb perfect redheaded boyfriend. Yup boyfriend. Mickey still doesn’t like that word but he got a hell of a reward for saying he and Ian were together last week at Brian’s party. To Mickey Ian is more than a boyfriend, which is why he doesn’t really like using that word, that and it sounds really fucking gay. 

 

30 minutes later Mickey was walking into Ian’s apartment after going over to Lip’s to borrow his car keys. When Mickey walked in he saw Ian coming out of his bedroom with just black pants on and no top. He looked really sexy but Mickey figured he didn’t know what top to wear.

 

“Ay you might want to put a shirt on it’s fucking cold out” Mickey said when he saw Ian in all his shirtless glory.

 

“I don’t know what shirt to wear though. Where are we going?” Ian asked going back into his bedroom. Mickey followed him and saw most if not all his shirt thrown across his bed. 

 

“It’s no big deal man just put any shirt on.”

 

“Yes it is Mick, you’re taking me out on a real date on Valentine’s day.”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and said, “We’ve had dates before”.

 

Now Ian was rolling his eyes, “Pfft when?”

 

“First night you came over to hang out” Mickey said back.

 

“Not really a date if you just called it hanging out.”

 

“Well what about every Sunday when we go to breakfast? Those are dates.”

 

“If you say so. Can you just help me decide what shirt to wear? What are you wearing?” Ian said as he tried to remove Mickey’s leather jacket and move his blue scarf out of the way.

 

Mickey pushed Ian’s hands away and said, “The fuck off me man. What you wanna borrow my makeup next? Just fucking put this on.” Mickey picked up a dark green dress shirt. Definitely _not_ choosing it because it brings out Ian’s eyes. 

 

Ian put the shirt on and started buttoning it. Mickey couldn’t help but stare, Ian looked like a fucking Greek God or something. He looked perfect. Ian smirked when he caught Mickey starring at him, “See something you like big guy?” 

 

Mickey smirked back but moved closer to Ian to pull him into a kiss. He pulled back and whispered into Ian’s ear “Happy fuckin V-day asshole”.

 

Ian had the biggest shit eating grin directed at Mickey and said, “Happy Valentine’s day Mick” then kissed him on the lips once more.

 

“Oh grab your meds you’re staying with me tonight.” Ian smiled and did as was told. 

 

Ian put his leather jacket on and wrapped a grey scarf around his neck before they headed out the door. 

 

 

 

Once they were in the car Ian kept asking where they were going to dinner. Mickey kept telling him to shut the fuck up and just wait.

 

 

 

About 30 minutes later they arrived in Manhattan. Ian got all wide eyed and looking like a fat kid in a candy store when he saw the city lights. Mickey couldn’t help but smile back at him. He was just so goofy sometimes and looked really excited it made Mickey excited also.

 

 

They got to a hotel that looked super fancy. Mickey pulled into a parking spot and turned the car off. Ian just looked at him with the most confused expression on his face. 

 

Mickey smiled and said, “C’mon firecrotch” before he was getting out of the car. Ian followed as Mickey was making his way inside the fancy hotel. 

 

Ian caught up to Mickey and whispered in his ear, “What are we doing here? And why do you have a duffel bag in your hand” only now noticing the bag.

 

Mickey ignored him and went to the front desk. 

 

“Good evening, I’m Leah how can I help you gentlemen?” the receptionist said once Ian and Mickey approached the desk.

 

“Reservation under Milkovich” Mickey said to Leah.

 

Ian’s eyes went even wider than they had before when he saw the city lights.  

 

Leah typed in a few things on her computer then said, “Of course Mr. Milkovich, I see you also have a reservation in our Steak House shortly would you like us to get someone to bring up your bags for you?”

 

“Just have the one bag but yes I’d like it to be brought up” Mickey said lifting up the duffel bag to show the receptionist. 

 

“Right away” she said as she dialled a number on the phone.

 

Mickey turned to Ian and said, “Hand me your meds”. Ian took the little packet he put his meds in and handed them to Mickey who then put them inside the duffel bag that was stocked with their toothbrushes, and a couple shirts for tomorrow. Among some other things they may need later that night.

 

A bellhop came and took Mickey’s bag to bring up to his room. Leah then handed him a key and wished them a good evening. 

 

 

Ian hasn’t said a word yet. Mickey led them toward the Steak House and again gave his name for his reservation and they were sat at a table at the far end next to the windows overlooking a beautiful view of the city. 

 

“You gonna be fuckin quiet all night?” Mickey said looking into those deep green eyes. 

 

“I just- I’m a little shocked” Ian said looking into Mickey’s blue eyes that Ian finds himself getting lost in. Mickey shrugged a shoulder. 

 

“So let me get this straight, you brought me to this Steak House for our Valentine’s date and then we’re staying the night in this hotel?”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and said, “Yes Einstein”.

 

Ian smiled so fucking bright it was almost brighter than all of New York City. “Ok then” he said as he started rolling up his sleeves. Mickey was starring again, stupid fucking redhead being so god damn sexy. Ian was looking at Mickey who also had his sleeves rolled up, he was wearing a black dress shirt with black pants. He just looked so damn edible.

 

 

They ate their meal and stole glances at each other and smiling when they looked at each other in the same moment. They spoke about random shit they usually talk about but other than that they were quiet. They have always been content in the silence. There wasn’t a need for conversation sometimes.

 

 

When dinner was done Mickey got up and said, “Let’s go”.

 

“Don’t we have to pay?” Ian asked still sitting and looking up at Mickey.

 

“ _We_ don’t. I’m paying. They’re putting it on the room, gonna deal with it when we leave tomorrow morning.”

 

Ian got up and said, “I’m not gonna let you pay for all this by yourself. Let’s split it.”

 

“Not a chance firecrotch.”

 

Before Ian could protest again Mickey said with a wink, “You’ll get it next year” then walked away. Ian smiled so bright and hurried after his boyfriend who was laughing when Ian caught up to him and threw his arm over his shoulders. 

 

Mickey pushed Ian’s arm off of him then nudged his shoulder into Ian’s and smiled back at him. Both men walked out of the restaurant and went up to their room to really start celebrating. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos. Also if there's anything you'd like me to write about :)
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	19. You're exactly what I need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian might have just broken Mickey's last and most important rule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smuuuuuuut. Enjoy! ;)  
> Some canon lines, feels, and cuteness as well.  
> Again, I JUST wrote it so it's not really edited. I'm thinking I might end it at 22 chapters. Not sure yet, I will let you know by the next chapter probably. 
> 
> ALSO I want to write a new fic when this is done so if you have anything you want to read that you don't want to write or whateverrrrrr please leave me comments or even hit me up on tumblr. I'd love to get your suggestions. It doesn't need to be multi chapter, can be some one-shots. 
> 
> Anywhooo hope you like this chapter! Most likely gonna write the next later tonight :)
> 
> x

 

When Mickey opened the door to their hotel room he let Ian go in first. The room was standard with one queen sized bed and a small couch with a TV and a desk. They also had a balcony which had an incredible view of the city.

 

 

They threw their jackets onto the floor and were on each other faster than ever. They were pressed up against each other so close there was no more space between them but they still didn’t feel close enough. Mickey grabbed onto the back of Ian’s head and turned his head slightly to deepen the kiss. 

 

Mickey pushed Ian slightly away and they started removing their clothes. Before Ian took his black briefs off he said, “I almost forgot” and went back to his discarded jacket. 

 

Mickey watched Ian walk away and admired the view as he bent over to pick up his jacket. Ian came back to a waiting Mickey with an envelop.

 

 

“What’s that?” Mickey asked nodding to the envelop.

 

“Happy Valentine’s day” Ian said with a smile handing the envelop over. 

 

Mickey took it and opened it. Inside were hand made coupons. “Fuck is it?”

 

“‘Good for one’ coupons. I had intended to give them to you at Christmas but shit happened” Ian said with a shrug.

 

Mickey looked through the coupons and was intrigued by them right away. There were ‘Good for one free blow job anywhere you want’ ‘Good for one breakfast in bed’ ‘Good for one spanking (me or you) ;)’ - there was an actual winky face on the coupon, Mickey couldn’t help but smile at it, fucking Gallagher - ‘Good for one secret public fuck’ ‘Good for one secret public blow job’ ‘Good for whatever you want’. 

 

“The fuck’s ‘secret public’ supposed to mean?” Mickey asked confused by those coupons.

 

“You know like I’ll blow you in the bathroom of a club or something. It’s a public place but in a sorta secret area” Ian said coming up behind Mickey and wrapping his arms around his waist. Ian kissed Mickey’s neck and said, “You like?”

 

Mickey moaned as Ian slid his right hand under the waistband of his boxers and cupped his growing hard on, keeping his other hand on his waist.

 

“Do I have to use any tonight or do I get a pass?” Mickey asked pushing his hips into Ian’s hand.

 

“Since these are a couple months late and it is Valentine’s day I guess you can get a pass” Ian said as he started stroking Mickey’s erection.

 

Ian let go of Mickey and turned him around. Mickey dropped the coupons to the floor and Ian’s lips were on him in an instant kissing him flush on the lips and slipping his tongue in.

 

Ian kissed down Mickey’s neck to his collarbone and down his chest, leaving small bites along the way, turning Mickey on even more. Ian slipped Mickey’s boxers off and took him into his mouth in one swift movement. Mickey groaned at the contact of Ian’s warm wet mouth on his hard dick.

 

Ian hollowed out his cheeks and sucked on Mickey and grabbed his ass with his hands. Mickey grabbed a fistful of Ian’s red hair and started jerking his hips into Ian’s mouth. Mickey was fucking Ian’s mouth and he was taking it. Ian moved his right hand up to Mickey and put it in his mouth making him slick it up. He brought his hand back to Mickey’s ass and started rubbing his finger across Mickey’s tight warm hole. Ian then shoved his finger inside as he kept sucking Mickey in his mouth. Mickey let out a loud moan at the contact. 

 

Ian determined to make Mickey come started licking up and down Mickey’s shaft. Ian looked up at Mickey and saw his eyes were closed. Ian stopped licking Mickey’s hard leaking dick and said, “Look at me”. Mickey opened his eyes and watched Ian resume licking and sucking on his dick. Just watching Ian take him all in and watching him while he did it was making Mickey super close. 

 

One more swirl of Ian’s tongue on the head of Mickey’s dick and Mickey was coming down Ian’s throat with a moan of his name. 

 

Ian took it all and kept sucking until Mickey’s orgasm subsided. Ian started kissing back up Mickey’s body till he was standing in front of Mickey once again. He then licked his lips and smirked at Mickey.

 

Mickey smirked back and looked down to see Ian’s leaking hard on. Mickey got down on his knees and reciprocated the favour. 

 

Mickey licked up and down Ian’s shaft and swirling his tongue over Ian’s leaking head. Ian ran his hand through Mickey’s hair and grabbed on. Again, they were looking at each other. Soon enough Mickey was hard again and Ian was pushing Mickey away from him. 

 

Mickey got up and went to the duffel bag that was laying on the bed. He got the lube out and threw it at Ian who caught it. Mickey moved to the bed and was laying on his back. Ian got on top of him and kissed him. Ian pulled Mickey into a sitting position so he was straddling him. Ian started grinding down against Mickey’s dick. 

 

“Christ Gallagher get in me” Mickey said in a breathy whisper and pushed Ian off of him. 

 

Ian obliged. He slicked up his raging hard on and lined himself up with Mickey and wrapped his legs around his waist. Ian slammed into Mickey hard and deep. Mickey groaned out at the roughness and his dick twitched between them. 

 

Ian was pounding into Mickey because clearly they weren’t going to take their time with this round. 

 

Ian started sucking on Mickey’s neck and Mickey was meeting Ian thrust for thrust. Ian and Mickey came at the same time, Ian biting down on Mickey’s shoulder and Mickey moaning out _‘Ian’_.

 

 

They lay next to each other on their backs trying to catch their breaths. After about 10 minutes Mickey turned to face Ian. Ian turned on his side also and looked at Mickey.

 

“You good to go again or you need some time firecrotch?” Mickey said as he poked his tongue out to the side of his cheek.

 

Ian smirked and was on Mickey in a heartbeat. Mickey laughed as Ian got on top of him and started kissing him. 

 

Ian moved his lips to whisper in Mickey’s ear, “Thanks”.

 

“Mmm, for what?” Mickey moaned as Ian sucked on Mickey’s earlobe. 

 

“For tonight” Ian said as he licked down Mickey’s neck. “You’re the best” He said as he placed a kiss on his collarbone.

 

“Fuck off I’m not” Mickey said tightening his grip on Ian’s hips.

 

Ian moved to look into Mickey’s eyes and said, “You are”.

 

Mickey wanted to roll his eyes but Ian’s green eyes were holding his in place so he said, “You definitely deserve a hell of a lot better than my dumb ass.” Mickey never thought he was good enough for Ian. From the moment he met the redhead he knew he didn’t deserve him. Ian is perfect. He’s tall and so fucking sexy. He’s also charming and the most genuine person ever. He cares so deeply and will do anything for those he loves. He’s also so dedicated and committed to anything he puts his mind to. Mickey does not see how Ian is still there and not running from him even after Mickey fucked things up before. 

 

“You’re exactly what I need” Ian said before he leaned in and kissed Mickey on the lips. Mickey kissed him back with everything he had. 

 

 

Mickey knew after their first time together that Ian was a rule breaker. He broke most of his rules that day/night and over time he’s broken more of his rules. In this moment having Ian on top of Mickey kissing him with everything he had and telling him he’s what he needs, Ian might have just broken Mickey's last and most important rule. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos, they are MUCHHHHH appreciated and keeps me going :D
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	20. 'Course we are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wondering if we’re a couple or not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyheyhey. So I just wrote this and am posting it now since I'm prob not going to write anything tomorrow (Thursday). I have a shit ton to do this weekend but I will try to find some time before bed or whatever to write the last couple chapters.. I will be ending it soon. :(:(:(:(:( sorry!
> 
> This chapter includes smut, feels, cuteness, and canon lines.  
> Also for Mickey's bday I used Noel's bday :):)
> 
> P.s. this one's quite longer than the others I think :p
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!! <3

It was finally becoming Spring time in New York City and every one couldn’t be happier to be done with Winter. The minute March came around the corner Ian’s been trying to figure out what to do for Mickey’s birthday which is on March 13. Ian kept asking him what he wanted to do and Mickey’s reply was always the same, ‘nothing’. Mickey never really had a great birthday. The only person who would actually remember was Mandy and they’d get shit faced. That didn’t happen every birthday but most often then not it did. 

 

“Stop saying nothing! You gotta wanna do something for your birthday! You’re turning 25 it’s a big deal” Ian tried reasoning one night after he’d asked Mickey for the 100th time. They were laying in bed naked and a little sweaty since they just had one hell of a work out under the covers.

 

“Drop it Ian. I don’t celebrate my birthday” Mickey said getting annoyed. Ian never knows when to leave things alone.

 

“Why not?” 

 

“Cause the only person who ever remembered it was my actual birthday was Mandy and we never really did much, sometimes we’d get shit faced. I don’t need a big party or some shit like that. All I want is for you to quit asking me about my fuckin birthday.”

 

“Oh” Ian said then rolled over to face Mickey. They had been fooling around all day since it was Sunday. It was only late afternoon now so there was still plenty of light coming in from the open windows. 

 

“Plus we’re working on my birthday since it’s a Friday” Mickey said as he started to get up to go get a drink.

 

Ian followed Mickey out to the kitchen and watched him bend down in the open refrigerator to grab a water bottle. Mickey turned around and saw Ian starring at him. 

 

“See something you like big guy?” Mickey said with a smirk using Ian’s line back on him.

 

“Definitely” Ian said as he made his way to Mickey. 

 

Ian pushed Mickey up against the fridge. “Just wanna know what you wanna do for your birthday since you got me now to spend it with” Ian said with a grin.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and said, “I just wanna do what we always do. Eat dinner, go to work, come home, fuck, and sleep. Happy now?” 

 

“Hmm I think I can arrange that” Ian said as he kissed Mickey below his jaw. 

 

“Oh yeah tough guy?” Mickey said eyebrows raised and moving to press Ian up against the counter across from them.

 

Ian leaned in and kissed Mickey on the lips. Mickey kissed back and soon enough they were right back where they started. 

 

 

 

Friday the 13th rolled around aka Mickey’s 25th birthday. Ian woke up first, before the alarm even went off. He decided on a great way to wake up his sleeping boyfriend for his birthday.

 

Ian crawled underneath the covers. Mickey stirred and moved to lay on his back. Ian started kissing up Mickey’s thighs once he was positioned in between them. Ian left small wet kisses up Mickey’s thighs and was running his hands lightly across them after each kiss. Mickey was starting to get aroused by the contact, still sleeping. Ian moved closer and closer to his dick which was semi-hard by now. Ian licked Mickey’s shaft before swirling his tongue on the head of his dick. Mickey stirred a little but did not wake. Ian took Mickey’s head into his mouth and started sucking. Mickey was now completely hard so Ian took him all into his mouth. 

 

Mickey woke up and felt Ian’s hot wet mouth on his cock. Mickey moaned out and ran his hand through Ian’s red hair. Ian looked up and smiled even with a dick in his mouth. Mickey couldn’t help but laugh a little at that. Ian kept up his torturous pleasure. Mickey was rocking his hips into Ian’s mouth at how good it felt. Ian licked up and down Mickey’s shaft like it was a fucking ice cream cone getting every drop that slide down. Ian swirled his tongue around Mickey’s head one last time before plunging down and taking him all in his mouth. Mickey came down Ian’s throat with a moan of his name. 

 

Ian kissed up Mickey’s chest to his neck and mumbled something that Mickey didn’t quite hear.

 

“What’s that mumbles?” Mickey said smiling at Ian.

 

Ian looked into Mickey’s eyes and said with a grin, “Happy birthday Mick”.

 

After a round of amazingly rough morning sex they only had enough time for a quick shower and a bowl of cereal before heading off to their day jobs. 

 

 

 

When Mickey got home he took a nice long hot shower. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Not wanting to get dressed yet for his shift in a few hours he put on a pair of black track pants and stayed shirtless. When he got to work that morning he got a call from Mandy wishing him a happy birthday and a text from Lip also wishing him happy birthday. What he did not expect was to get a text from Fiona that read ‘ _Happy birthday Mickey! From Fiona, Carl, Debbie, and Liam. xo’._ All Mickey did was send back ‘ _Thanks’._ This is the first year in a really long time that more than one person has wished Mickey a happy birthday. If he was being honest with himself he kinda liked it. 

 

Mickey sat down on the couch and started flipping through the channels with a beer in hand when his phone buzzed on the coffee table.

 

**Ian 5:45pm**

_Just got home, crazy traffic. I’m going to shower and get dressed before I come over._

 

**Mickey 5:46pm**

_K, do I order something?_  

 

**Ian 5:47pm**

_Nah I’ll make pasta when I get there. Do u have any?_

 

**Mickey 5:50pm**

_Yup and sauce_

 

**Ian 5:51pm**

_U went to go check didn’t u?_

 

**Mickey 5:51pm**

_….no_

 

**Ian 5:52pm**

_Sure Mick. K shower time.. too bad you can’t join me ;)_

 

**Mickey 5:53pm**

_Get ur ass in the shower already, u can flirt with me when u get here_

 

**Ian 5:54pm**

_;)_

 

Mickey rolled his eyes. Ian was such a weirdo sometimes. But he found himself smiling and re-reading their short conversation. 

 

 

 

“Mick?” Ian calls out when he’s walking through Mickey’s front door about 30 minutes later.

 

“In here” Mickey calls from the kitchen.

 

In the kitchen Mickey is just putting the pasta into the boiling pot of water on the stove. 

 

“Are you cooking?” Ian asked wrapping his arms around Mickey’s waist before placing a kiss on his neck.

 

“Fuck else does it look like I’m doing?” Mickey shoots back but turns his head to kiss Ian on the lips. 

 

“I was going to cook for you. It is your birthday” Ian says stepping away and standing to lean on the counter next to the stove. 

 

“I only get a home cooked meal from you if it’s my birthday? Seems like a shit deal” Mickey says with a smirk. 

 

Ian rolls his eyes and moves Mickey out of the way to take over. Mickey laughs and takes Ian spot leaning against the counter. 

 

 

 

 

They’re well into their shift at PINQ when Ian hops off his platform to go see Mickey who’s been at his post watching him. And the other dancers. He was doing security so he had to watch everyone but he mostly watched Ian like he always did.

 

“Break time” Ian says into Mickey’s ear. He takes Mickey’s hand and drags him to one of the staff closets. The closet is filled with supplies needed for the bar. Since Ian started that night he was moving for Mickey, like he always does. But tonight, tonight he was going hard. Every movement, every thrust, every touch was even more sexual. So Ian got a shit ton more tips so far but he doesn’t care, he’s been directing every move to his boyfriend who was in the corner watching him.

 

Mickey followed Ian excitedly. Mickey couldn’t handle it anymore. Ian was torturing him. Every movement made Mickey so hard he was extremely uncomfortable in his jeans. 

 

Ian was per usual in his little red booty shorts. Once they were in the closet Ian turns the light on and locks the door behind them. Ian presses Mickey up against the door and they start kissing. Rough and fiery, they kiss like they might not get the chance again. Their hands are all over the place trying to grab onto each other. Ian pulls back and is about to get on his knees when Mickey stops him. Mickey gets down on his knees and pulls Ian’s little red shorts down. He takes him into his mouth and starts sucking him down. Ian has his hand fisted in Mickey’s dark hair.

 

Mickey pulls back and pulls his jeans off then turns around.

 

When Mickey doesn’t feel Ian doing anything he says, “Get in me Gallagher”.

 

“You sure?” Ian asks hesitantly.

 

“Yes fuck get in me now” Mickey says impatiently. 

 

Ian lines himself up with Mickey and starts to move in slow to try to make it more comfortable for Mickey since they don’t have lube or anything. 

 

Mickey groans and says, “Fucking harder”.

 

Ian slams into Mickey and Mickey groans out in pleasure. Ian starts to pound into Mickey. Ian pulls Mickey up so his back is up against his chest. He reaches his hand around to start stroking Mickey’s leaking cock. Mickey rests his head on Ian’s shoulder and meets him thrust for thrust. 

 

Ian was stroking Mickey’s dick and pounding into him and sucking on his neck. Mickey came into Ian’s hand with a strangled moan. Mickey grabbed the back of Ian’s head and ran his hand through his hair. Ian thrust into Mickey a couple more times before he was coming inside Mickey and biting down on his shoulder. Mickey rode out Ian’s orgasm taking everything he had to give.

 

When they were done they made themselves as presentable as possible and left the storage closet and went back to work.

 

 

 

Mickey was at the bar when Shawn came up to him. Mickey hates this guy. He’s the smuggest bastard he’s ever met. He thinks he’s such hot shit. Sure the guy’s really good looking but Mickey can’t stand the guy. Plus he keeps calling Ian firecrotch which is not cool cause only he calls him that.

 

“So you and firecrotch are a thing now?” Shawn says before he takes a long drink from the water bottle the bartender gave him.

 

“The fuck you care?” Mickey asks raising his eyebrows. 

 

“Just wondering. Couldn’t have been long though right? Since he’s been banging half the staff not even a few months ago.”

 

“Get the fuck outta my face before I break yours” Mickey shot back with a glare.

 

Shawn laughed and before he walked away said, “Oh and happy birthday”. Asshole. 

 

Mickey knows he was talking about the time when Ian was manic cause he knew Ian was fucking around. Ian had told him. But he said he didn’t even know who he was banging. Was that a lie or did he not know he was fucking his coworkers? 

 

Mickey’s good mood from earlier quickly went away. He looked up and saw Ian looking at him while dancing. Ian abruptly stopped dancing when he met Mickey’s eyes. He seemed off like something just pissed him off. He saw Shawn walking away from the bar and knew he must be the reason. Ian was about to hop off his platform to go to Mickey when Mickey turned away and walked to the other side of the club to “security” over there.

 

 

Ian got through the last hour of his shift dancing before going to the back to change. Usually Mickey’s back there waiting for him but he wasn’t there tonight.

 

**Ian 2:05am:**

_Where are you?_

 

Ian started to get dressed and kept checking his phone. He didn’t get a response. He was getting really nervous now. He shrugged his hoodie on before leaving the employee room and heading for the club exit.

 

When Ian got outside he saw Mickey standing there smoking a cigarette. 

 

“There you are. Why didn’t you answer my text?” Ian asked.

 

“Didn’t see it” Mickey said as he threw the cigarette butt to the ground. Mickey started to walk to Lip’s car and Ian fell into stride with him.

 

Once they were in the car Ian couldn’t take the silence because he knew something was off so he asked, “Are you ok? You seem off.”

 

“Fine” was all Mickey said.

 

Ian decided to let it go until they got home. 

 

 

 

After dropping off the car per routine they started walking in the direction of Mickey’s apartment. Once inside Mickey took his sweater off and headed to the kitchen to grab himself a beer. Ian followed him and waited till Mickey took a drink from his beer.

 

They were looking at each other neither one speaking.

 

“Can you tell me what’s wrong? I know something’s up. You seemed good after we left the storage room then I look over and all of a sudden you look pissed. Now you’re not talking to me.. did I do something?” Ian asked getting worried.

 

“I don’t know, did you?” Mickey shot back.

 

Ian furrowed his brow and said, “What?”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were fucking half the people we work with?” Mickey asked putting his beer down on the counter and crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“What are you talking about?” Ian asked still confused.

 

“Don’t fucking play dumb with me. You said when you were manic you were fucking around but didn’t know who. Was that a lie or did you not wanna tell me you were fucking people we work with?” 

 

“Mick I- I’m sorry” Ian started to say.

 

“Right. So you still banging them or what?”

 

“What!? No! Mick I was manic!” Ian protested. How could he ask him something like that? They’re always together.

 

“How do I know you’re not lying again since you lied about that” Mickey said. He was hurt Ian didn’t just tell him. It was in the past, Mickey knew Ian wasn’t really in the right frame of mind. It hurt that he didn’t just tell him.

 

“I’m not lying to you. I didn’t know what was happening half the time at work, I was always on something. I didn’t tell you I fucked people from work cause I don’t even know who I fucked. Some I do but not all… It’s not something I’m proud of so excuse me if I didn’t want to fucking blurt it out after you found me depressed” Ian admitted looking into Mickey’s eyes.

 

“You could have just told me instead of me hearing about it from fucking Shawn. I hate that asshole” Mickey said uncrossing his arms. Ian took a step forward until he was close enough to Mickey that he could touch him. He didn’t though, not yet.

 

“What did he say?” Ian asked.

 

“Asked if we were a thing now and it must be new since you were fucking half the staff a few months ago. Did you fuck that shithead?” Mickey asked even though he didn’t really want to know the answer to that. 

 

“Fuck no. He wanted to but he’s also a top and I wasn’t gonna bottom for that asshole.”

 

Mickey left it at that. He didn’t want to know who Ian fucked or did shit with. It happened when they weren’t together and Ian was manic. What’s done is done. 

 

Mickey pulled Ian to him. Ian smiled and wrapped his arms around Mickey’s neck. Mickey kissed Ian on the lips and held onto his hips. They moved to the bedroom still kissing. 

 

Once they were near the bed Ian said breaking the kiss, “So……” 

 

“ _What?_ ” Mickey asked a little annoyed that Ian wanted to talk about something right now. He just wanted to fuck.

 

“Just wondering if we’re a couple or not” Ian said. He wanted the confirmation from Mickey for once. He’s heard him tell Brian they’re together. Shawn asked if they were a thing now. Ian wants Mickey to just say it to him.

 

Mickey raised his eyebrows at him and pushed him down onto the bed. He straddled his hips and held down his hands above his head. 

 

Mickey looked into Ian’s deep green eyes and said, “‘Course we are”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos, they are MUCHHHHH appreciated and keeps me going :D
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	21. You're it for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mickey met Ian he didn't realize he met his game changer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAH I don't want this to end :(:(  
> Next Chapter is an Epilogue, moving into the future guys :):)  
> I just want to thank y'all for your kudos and comments, I love it!  
> I have an idea for another multi-chapter fic so I will be getting to it once this is complete. 
> 
> This chapter includes: A LOT of feels, smut, canon lines, and just a truck load of cuteness. I also included my love for Disney movies into this :) <3  
> Also, not really edited so sorry for errors :p
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!!!

Summer time rolled around in New York City. It was Wednesday night, an especially hot night and Ian and Mickey were babysitting Maya so that Lip and Mandy can have a night out together. They didn’t mind babysitting because Lip and Mandy had air conditioning in their apartment. The benefits of having a good job with a steady income. 

 

 

Mickey had Maya in his lap on the couch watching The Little Mermaid. Maya was now almost 7 months old, she had dark hair and piercing blue eyes. She looked a lot like Mickey even though Lip also had blue eyes she looked like a mini Mickey. They just fed her and ate dinner themselves before they sat down to watch this Disney film.

 

Ian couldn’t help but smile at the site of Mickey and Maya on the couch. Before sitting down he stood in front of them and pulled his phone out.

 

“Move you’re blocking the TV” Mickey said trying to get Ian out of the way. He probably wouldn’t admit it but he loves Disney films. 

 

Ian took a picture once Mickey looked at him, Maya was already looking at Ian since he was blocking the screen. 

 

“Did you just take a fuckin picture?” Mickey asked when Ian sat down next to him on the couch and kissed Maya’s little hands that were grabbing for him before taking her into his lap.

 

“Yes. It’s really cute too. Here look” Ian said handing his phone to Mickey.

 

Mickey swiped the phone open and went into Ian’s photos. He found the picture he just took and couldn’t help the smile on his face. He then sent the picture to his own phone. He is Maya’s God Father and her uncle. He loves her so much and would do anything to protect her. 

 

Ian took his phone back and opened the camera again. He pointed the phone to him and Maya and took a photo. 

 

“Our turn” Ian said to Mickey and angling the phone in between them to take a selfie.

 

“You’re such a girl sometimes” Mickey said even though he moved his head in closer to Ian so he could take the picture.

 

Ian smiled and set that as his new lock screen and the photo of him and Maya as his home screen. 

 

 

 

They kept watching The Little Mermaid, Maya now sitting on the sofa smushed in between them. 

 

“Prince Eric is so hot” Ian said.

 

“Aladdin’s hotter” Mickey said and looked at Ian.

 

“What? How?” Ian said incredulously.

 

“Are you kidding? Prince Eric is too preppy and soft. A fuckin mermaid had to save his life. He can’t do shit. Can’t even tell her apart from the new chick. They don’t even have the same hair colour for Christ sakes. Aladdin is hot and can fend for himself. And he seems like he’d be South Side” Mickey explained.

 

Ian couldn’t help but laugh and said, “Yeah I guess you’re right. Prince Eric is still hot though.”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and turned back to watch the rest of the film. Ian leaned his head in and whispered in Mickey’s ear, “I think you’re hotter though” before he kissed below his ear.

 

“Oh yeah?” Mickey asked turning his head so that they were mere inches apart.

 

“Definitely” Ian said before he kissed the underside of Mickey’s jaw.

 

Mickey pulled back and said, “Dude stop, the kid is right here” pointing to little Maya sitting between them, leaning into Mickey’s side. 

 

“Think she’d notice anything if I blew you right now?” Ian said kissing Mickey’s neck. 

 

“Are you insane? I don’t want to scar the kid for life man” Mickey said even though he really would like Ian’s mouth around him right now. He was getting hard just by them talking about it.

 

“Mmm c’mon Mick, let me suck your dick” Ian said licking Mickey’s neck.

 

Mickey’s dick twitched in his jeans and they were suddenly getting really uncomfortable for him. Mickey groaned despite himself. Ian got up and went to kneel between Mickey’s legs.

 

“Wait” Mickey said before he got up to put Maya in herr little bouncing chair thing and placed her in front of the TV. Mickey didn’t want her sitting next to them while they did something they probably shouldn’t be doing while watching their niece. 

 

Mickey went back to his spot on the couch and once he was seated Ian undid Mickey’s jeans and pulled his dick out. Ian smirked at Mickey when he saw that he was already hard. Mickey smirked right back at him.

 

It was the quietest Mickey’s ever been getting head from Ian. 

 

 

They watched one more Disney film, Aladdin, before Maya fell asleep. Well, before they all pretty much fell asleep. Lip and Mandy came home and saw Ian in a weird lying down/sitting up position with Mickey laying on his back in between Ian’s legs and half on him and little Maya curled up on Mickey’s chest. They didn’t hear them come in so Mandy took the opportunity to take a picture on her phone. It was the cutest thing she’s ever seen.

 

Once the photo was taken she went over and picked up Maya from Mickey’s chest. Mickey woke instantly and saw Mandy taking Maya. 

 

“Hey” he said, his voice sleep ridden. Mickey got up and poked Ian in the chest which woke him.

 

“Hey how was your night?” Ian asked when he saw Mandy, rubbing his eyes.

 

“It was good, thanks for babysitting guys” she said rocking Maya softly so she didn’t wake up. Mickey and Ian got up and Mandy went to put Maya down. 

 

“It was no problem watching her. We love watching her” Ian said when Mandy came back out to join them in the hallway.

 

“Plus you have AC” Mickey said and Ian nudged him. 

 

They said their goodbyes and Ian and Mickey were on their way out.

 

 

Once they were outside Ian asks, “Yours or mine?”

 

“Where are your meds?” Mickey asked.

 

“My place.”

 

“So your place it is” Mickey said as he started walking towards Ian’s apartment. 

 

 

When they made it to Ian’s they opened some windows and stripped down. They lay naked on the bed and Ian turned to Mickey and said, “Why don’t we move in together?” 

 

“What?” Mickey asked caught off guard.

 

“You heard me. Let’s move in together. We spend every night together anyways so why not?” 

 

Mickey didn’t know what to say. Sure it made sense to move in together but what if he fucked things up again and then he’d have nowhere to go. What if they broke up? There were to many ‘what ifs’ and they were making Mickey nervous. Also the fact that he’s only been with Ian for like 6 months, wasn’t that a little too fast to be moving in with someone? Mickey knows he doesn’t want to be without Ian and doesn’t want anyone but him but he still feels like it’s too risky. They haven’t even said that love word yet to each other. Mickey knows he feels it or a variation of it but doesn’t know when or if he’ll ever be able to tell Ian. 

 

“Stop thinking so hard you’re going to pop a vein or something” Ian said tapping Mickey on the forehead and snapping him out of his thoughts.

 

“Isn’t it too fast though? We’ve been together for like 6 months man. Plus what if I fuck shit up again or something goes wrong then one of us has to find a new place…” Mickey said trailing off.

 

Ian rolled his eyes and said, “Mick there’s always that possibility with couples who move in together but I think you’re worth the risk.”

 

Mickey couldn’t help but smile. He didn’t know how he got so lucky to be with Ian, more often than not he felt like he didn’t deserve him. Mickey leaned in and kissed Ian on the lips. He pulled back and said, “Fuck it. Let’s do it.”

 

Ian grinned and moved Mickey so he was laying on his back and Ian could get on top of him to straddle him. Mickey kissed him back with a smile on his face.

 

 

 

A week later Ian was all moved into Mickey’s apartment. They decided on Mickey’s place because they just liked it better. Plus they had their first unofficial date there. 

 

 

 

Ian and Mickey had an amazing summer. They worked, played with their niece, hung out with their family (the Gallagher’s), they even went on a little camping trip just the two of them. 

 

 

 

It was now September, a year that Ian’s been in New York. Mickey got used to the whole “date” thing and took Ian out to this cute little Italian restaurant not too far from their place. 

 

 

When they opened the door to their apartment Ian pressed Mickey up against the door and was kissing him. They started removing their layers of clothing until they were both naked and standing in the middle of their bedroom. 

 

They’ve gotten a little kinky before and tonight Ian wanted to do it again. 

 

Ian kissed Mickey’s neck and whispered, “Let me tie you up”.

 

“You like it when I can’t touch you Gallagher?” Mickey asked raising his eyebrows.

 

“I love when you touch me, but there’s just something so fucking hot about you tied up and me pounding into you” Ian said before he licked up Mickey’s neck making him shiver. 

 

“So then get to it tough guy” Mickey said pushing Ian away from him. 

 

Mickey got into position on their bed, which was on all fours. Ian grabbed a tie from their dresser and tied it around Mickey’s wrists behind his back. Mickey was now laying on his chest with his ass up and his wrists tied at the base of his back.

 

Ian stopped to appreciate the view. He was rock hard just looking at Mickey like this. 

 

“You gonna fuckin stare at me all night or you gonna get on me Gallagher?” Mickey said snapping Ian out of his daze.

 

Ian went to the bedside table to get their handy bottle of lube. He got on the bed behind Mickey and instead of fingering Mickey to loosen him up he thought he’d try something new. He hasn’t gotten around to doing this yet but he really always wanted to try it on Mickey and his perfect ass.

 

Mickey waited for Ian to get started and he was about to ask what was taking so long before he felt Ian’s tongue lick in between his ass cheeks. Mickey moaned at the contact and Ian took that as a sign to continue. Ian plunged in and started rimming Mickey. He added in a finger to the mix and Mickey made this moan/whining noise. 

 

“ _Fuuuuck me_. Gallagher get in me now, I don’t want to come without you in me and I’m fucking close” Mickey said in short breaths.

 

Ian put a bit of lube on his leaking cock for extra lubrication before he slammed into Mickey holding onto his hip with one hand and his shoulder with the other to keep him in place. Mickey made that loud moan/whine noise again. Ian loves the sounds Mickey makes, they’re so raw and honest. It’s maybe the only time Mickey’s so open with how he’s feeling. Ian loves the fact that he’s the only one who gets to hear those noises and that they're a result of his actions.

 

Ian kept slamming into Mickey hitting his prostate, his sweet spot, over and over again. Mickey was pushing against his restrain on his wrists itching to just stroke his dick, he was so close. 

 

Ian pulled Mickey up so his back (and arms) were pressed up against his chest. Ian loved this position because of the skin on skin contact, it felt amazing. Ian kept his left hand on Mickey’s hip and reached his right hand around to start stroking his leaking cock.

 

All it took was a couple strokes and Mickey was coming into Ian’s hand with a loud moan of his name. Mickey met Ian thrust for thrust to get him to reach his orgasm. Mickey turned his head and kissed Ian, he slipped his tongue in and Ian was coming inside Mickey. 

 

 

After he pulled out of Mickey, Ian undid the restrain on Mickey’s wrists and started rubbing them to get circulation going again. 

 

There was some light coming in through the windows, just enough for them to see each other’s face properly. Ian rolled over on his side and poked Mickey in the chest so that he would do the same. Once he did Ian looked into those blue eyes he gets lost in and said, “I love you Mickey.”

 

Mickey blanked. He almost forgot his own name. Did he seriously just hear that right? No one has ever told him they loved him. Maybe he’s mother when she was herself years and years ago. It felt nothing like this felt. The way Ian was looking into his eyes and saying those words, he could feel that Ian meant it just by the look in his eyes. Mickey knows he feels the same way but he’s not sure if he’s ready or ever will be to say them out loud.

 

“I- I don’t know if I can say that back right now. I feel it though. I just- no one’s ever said that to me before. I never really felt like I deserved it, especially not from you. There’s no way in hell I deserve to be with you. Ian what you and I have makes me free and I sure as hell am not gonna give that up or fuck that up. Hopefully one day I’ll be able to tell you those words you deserve to hear. There’s no one else I want but you. You’re it for me” Mickey said in all honesty. 

 

Ian smiled so big before he crushed his lips to Mickey’s. Mickey told Ian exactly how he felt and that’s more than enough for him. 

 

 

When Mickey met Ian he didn't realize he met his game changer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos, they are MUCHHHHH appreciated! :D
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years. Four years since Ian told Mickey he was in love with him. Four years since Mickey couldn’t say it back but told him “you’re it for me”, which was more than enough for Ian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no it's overrrr :(:(:(:(:(  
> I've loved every single minute of writing this story, I hope you loved reading it!  
> Every kudo and comment meant so much to me, thank you so much for the love!
> 
> I will be writing a new multi-chapter fic probably after this weekend so be sure to look for it! :) 
> 
> This final chapter includes: way too many feels I feel like crying, and just a lot of happiness. (some canon lines as well) and for the purposes of this the state of New York legalized same sex marriage :) 
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL. x

Four years. Four years since Ian told Mickey he was in love with him. Four years since Mickey couldn’t say it back but told him “you’re it for me”, which was more than enough for Ian. They were 6 months shy of being together for five years. 

 

Mickey didn’t know when it happened. The moment he realized he was in love with Ian. Was it when Ian told him he loved him? Was it when he found him depressed in bed for days? Was it when Ian told him he needed more from him? Was it when they first hung out and fucked? Was it the first moment he saw him? 

 

Mickey has been falling in love with Ian since the moment he met him if he’s being completely honest. Ian has been doing the same. Mickey has yet to say the words Ian deserves to hear. He either doesn’t say anything back when Ian tells him “I love you” or he just kisses him and lets his actions and his eyes tell him. Sometimes if he’s brave he says “you too” and sometimes he says “only you”. 

 

 

 

Ian noticed Mickey acting super strange one night. They were just at home hanging out per usual. Watching whatever was on TV and curled up together on the couch. Mickey seemed super fidgety. His leg bouncing up and down, which was annoying Ian since his legs were on his.

 

“Will you stop bouncing your leg? You’re stressing me out right now, what’s wrong?” Ian snapped getting super annoyed with the fidgeting.

 

“Huh? Oh nothing” Mickey said bitting at his thumb and tried to stop the leg bouncing.

 

“What did you do?” Ian asked getting anxious for some reason. Mickey was being weird.

 

“Nothing. I didn’t do anything” Mickey answered quickly.

 

“Are you cheating on me?” Ian asked quietly moving into a sitting position. He didn’t know what the hell was going on and was starting to freak out.

 

“What!? No! No man c’mon. Nothing like that” Mickey said.

 

“So what’s going on? I know you better than you think, just tell me what’s going on, you’re being weird” Ian said looking into Mickey’s eyes.

 

 

Mickey could feel like what was in his pocket was burning a hole into his leg. He didn’t know when or how it happened. It’s like he was in a daze and when he snapped out of it he was home holding the little black box in his hands. Mickey knows this is what he wants. It’s always going to be what he wants. Ian is what he wants. Forever.

 

Mickey snapped out if and told him self ‘fuck it’. He turned to face Ian and looked him in the eyes.

 

“I love you Ian. I’ve been falling for you since the moment I met you. I’m sorry it took me this fuckin long to tell you. You deserve better than me, more than what I can give you but I sure as hell hope you don’t realize that because I don’t know what I would do without you now that I have you. You’re my safe place. You have been since we’ve met. You just make things better. You’re it for me Ian and I don’t want to be without you” Mickey pulled the little box out of his pocket and placed it in Ian’s lap. Ian looked down with glassy eyes and opened it. A tear fell when he saw a plain silver band in it. 

 

“Will you take another risk and marry me?” Mickey said looking into Ian’s green eyes. Ian had the biggest smile Mickey’s ever seen. Mickey mirrored the smile because only Ian could ignite a smile that big on his face. 

 

“You’re always going to be worth the risk” Ian said before Mickey plastered their lips together in one of the most passionate kisses they’ve ever shared.

 

Mickey broke the kiss to take the ring out of the box. Ian took it and saw that inside the band of the ring it read _You’re it for me_. Ian smiled and slipped the ring onto his left ring finger.

 

“I love you so much Mickey” Ian said kissing Mickey on the lips in a small sweet kiss.

 

“I love you Ian” Mickey said with a small smile.

 

 

 

Six months later, five years since they’ve been together, Ian and Mickey went to City Hall and signed the marriage licence with Lip and Mandy as witnesses. Mickey always thought that marriage was a stupid piece of paper and Ian didn’t need a whole big wedding. Mickey wants to tie himself to Ian in every way so they went to City Hall to sign the papers. That weekend they were going to Chicago for a wedding party curtesy of the Gallagher’s at The Alibi. 

 

 

Iggy had called Mandy the day Mickey proposed to Ian. He called to tell her that Terry was dead. He was thrown back into prison after four hours of being out. He broke parol for beating up a couple he saw walking hand in hand. They were two men. He was in prison for a few months before he got shanked. He pissed off the wrong inmate using homophobic and racist language. 

 

Mandy had then called Mickey to tell him and they both didn’t really know how to feel. They were officially free of him. No longer scared of what would happen if they ever saw him again. He was no longer a looming threat in either of their lives. Mickey had gone to the jewelry store in a daze. He couldn’t stop thinking about Terry being dead. He didn’t know how to feel about it until the jeweller handed him Ian’s ring with the inscription. Once he saw it he grinned. He started to laugh and a tear fell down his cheek. He knew in that moment how fucking relieved he felt that his “father” was buried six feet under. 

 

 

 

When they got to the South Side of Chicago, Mickey and Ian found an abandoned building and went up to the roof. The sun was about to set and they wanted to exchange vows. They didn’t get to do that at the Court House and they didn’t want to do it in front of others. It was just a bunch of promises they intended to keep to each other, why tell them to other people? 

 

So before going to The Alibi to celebrate with their family and old friends here they were on the roof of an abandoned building that just felt completely right. 

 

 

Since it was winter they had their jackets on. It wasn’t too chilly so they kept them open. Ian wearing the green dress shirt he wore on their first Valentine’s day together and dark jeans. Mickey wearing all black. 

 

 

Ian decided to go first so he took one of Mickey’s tattooed hands and looked him in the eyes. He smiled at his newly wedded husband and said, “Mickey I love you so much. I’ve never felt like this before. Whenever I’m with you I feel my heart beat louder and faster. You make me nervous in a good kind of way. There’s no one in this entire world who knows me better than you do. You accept me for all the good and the bad. I’m so proud of who you are. You are incredibly strong and passionate, you take care of me on my bad days and never once judged me. You are the most stubborn person I know but if you weren’t you wouldn’t be you. You’ve said to me that you don’t deserve me. Mick, you are exactly what I need. You balance me out. You are my anchor. You are what I think of on my bad days to help me get better. There’s no one else I’d rather spend the rest of my life with. I love you Mickey Milkovich.” 

 

Ian couldn’t help the tears that had started to fall, Mickey rubbed his thumbs across Ian’s cheeks to wipe them away. His own eyes start to get glassy as well. 

 

“I don’t know how I got to be so lucky to be with you. I will continue to say I’m not good enough for you because you deserve the best and more than what I can give you. But I promise to do my best for you, for us. I can’t promise you this will be easy. It’ll probably be the hardest thing ever but we’ve been at it for five years now and I want to keep fighting and making up with you. You make things better for me Ian. You are the most caring, genuine, strong person I’ve ever known. I have never known freedom till the moment I met you. I moved to another state to get away from a man who would rather have his own son dead than let him be who he is. Being miles and miles away never gave me that sense of freedom I thought I’d get the moment I left this place. It only started to disappear when I met you. Every moment together after that you lightened me. You gave me that sense of freedom I’ve craved my entire life. What you and I have makes me free and I will never give that up. You are my safe place. You’re it for me Ian Gallagher” Mickey said looking into those green eyes he can’t wait to spend the rest of his life looking into. 

 

Ian grabbed Mickey’s waist to pull him closer to him. Mickey moved his hands up to Ian’s face and kissed him. Ian kissed him back, one hand on the back of his head and one on his hip. When they broke apart they rested their foreheads against each other breathing heavily. 

 

“I love you” Ian whispered.

 

“Always” Mickey whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on tumblr!!!! http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/  
> :D:D:D <3


End file.
